Final War Prediction
by Blackendedsoul
Summary: My story of the war that Whitebeard foretold about taking place after One Piece is found!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Preface (**_**don't have to read**_**) **

Here I am again, how should I begin? Well, when I wrote the Raftel Prediction (.net/s/7719039/1/bRaftel_b_bPrediction_b), I said that I might make a sequel. I honestly wanted to make one, but, there were some problems, firstly as canon is in progress, more the time passes the more a subject becomes obsolete; I mean many incidents and events from my prediction has already become contradictory to the canon. Although I know that whatever I may write, in the end it will be different (and way inferior) to what Oda-sama will make, still I don't want use any outdated material in my work at least while I am writing it. Then there was another problem, I did try my best on the Raftel Prediction however as I chose a broad plot and as I am not really good at this stuff, my work was not satisfactory, so when I am thinking of a good plot/story it feels to me a bit difficult to base that on a not up to the mark work, even If that work was my own. Aside from that, is it not just better to start a fresh one? So here it is, it's not unique, it's not new and it's not very well made, that I can confirm but it's a War Prediction nonetheless (I know I am not the first to make one but well…).

**Background:**

War Prediction? Indeed! Which war? Well it is the final war, that is the war Whitebeard said will break out after One Piece was found. Now, it is a very difficult for me job to do, because as I said the war is going to take place after One Piece is found, it implies that I have to also predict what One Piece is for that. Well to hell with it, I will do it no matter how much of a moron it makes out of me! So here it is, the War Prediction.

Who are participating? Pretty much everyone who debuted and some new characters as well, although Kaido and Big Mam along with their respective crews will not be in it. Why? Because I wish to make some new bad ass characters for the war however I want most of them to be part of the World Government and Revolutionary army. I also have to make characters for the replacement Shichibukai, this will be a tough job and thus I want to avoid making entire over powered crews about whom we know almost nothing at this point. Also some characters may not be present in the in war to keep it less crowded.

So basically here it begins, One Piece has been found and now Luffy and his allies are in for the big fight against the World Government. Background information (such as what had happened to a certain character or at a certain event) might be stated without details because I will concentrate on only the war, not on the past events. So let's get into the story.

**Part One – Prelude to the impending anarchy!**

It was apparently a peaceful sunny day; however the entire world was at a very unstable position which somehow eluded the naked eye.

**In the holy land of Mariejois:**

The Gorosei was sitting in their designated room; World Government Commander in Chief Kong entered the room with a solemn expression. Gorosei member who wore a cap and had a scar on the left side of his face and wielded a cane looked at him with a questioning gaze, "I assume it's a serious matter Kong, since you came here yourself."

"It indeed is, Master Rudolph." Kong said in a grim voice.

"Then say what the matter is already" The Gorosei member who wielded a sword said. He was trying to remain calm but still his voice was gruff.

"Right away Master Roshun! Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy has concurred the New World and reached Raftel. On the way he took down Marshal D. Teach also known as Blackbeard, one the two remaining Yonko. "

"And we did nothing to stop them?" The bald Gorosei member with big moustache barked.

"We did everything we could Master Bagle, the Fleet Admiral himself along with another Admiral and eight Vice Admirals went after them. There were 25 warships with a thousand elite soldiers onboard each of them and also 40 Pacifista of the latest model were there to boost up the fire power, it was the greatest force assembled after the war against Whitebeard."

"Then why could something this terrible happen?" The youngest looking Gorosei member with Golden beard shouted.

"Master Misir," Kong continued in an apologetic tone, "when our forces reached there they were already out of reach, you know about the geography there, they could not pursue them any longer.

"Then why did they not wait there to catch them, I mean they would have to come back the same way right?" Rudolph asked impatiently.

"They intended to but the Red Hair Pirates intervened and therefore our forces had to retreat."

"Damn that blasted Red Hair!" Misir growled.

"We did not fail entirely though, we managed to detain the Blackbeard Pirates who were defeated earlier by the Straw Hats; and they are now in custody."

"Kong, you know fully well how important it was for the world's future to prevent anyone reaching Raftel, and we failed to do so, yet you say that just capturing a single defeated pirate crew is a good news?" The tall Gorosei member with long beard and moustache said in a cold voice.

"I am sorry for my impudence but still, is it not better than nothing Master Jesap?"

Suddenly a government official rushed into the room, "I am sorry for my intrusion Gorosei," he said, panting, "but I have terrible news."

"What in the name of devil is it now?' Roshun snarled.

Our intelligence just reported that the Revolutionary forces which were assembling for some time started to move, and they are heading to Mariejois, if they continue in their current course they will be here in five days.

"Ok you may leave now, and do not disturb us no matter what it is!" Bagle ordered.

"But Master, your orders?"

"Master told you to leave and that also is an order! Follow it!" Kong rebuked the official.

"Y-yes! Right away!" He left promptly.

After the door closed Rudolph looked at the five other men in the room, "this might as well be the greatest crisis ever, who would have thought that the legacy of Roger would be found at the same time Dragon decided to move!"

"Kong, contact the members of the Guardians, this time we will need their power too. Also assemble every last bit of fighting force you can manage. Then position them in a three line defense. We have to prepare for the worst, there is a high possibility that the pirates are in cahoots with the revolutionaries given that Dragon is the father of the Straw Hat crew's Captain. It is a good thing that we were somewhat anticipating that Dragon will make his move and therefore called in the Shichibukai." Jesap commanded.

"Also be careful about possible Shichibukai betrayal. In the war against Whitebeard we could manage with it but this time it's a much bigger predicament." Roshun pointed out.

"And evacuate all the Tenryubito immediately and give us a written report about our forces." With that Misir ended the conversation.

"Understood!" Kong turned around and left in a hurry.

**On the next day, somewhere in the New World:**

Shanks and his crew were throwing a party in their ship along with the Straw Hat crew and some of their allies. Luffy was wrapped in bandages and eating meat, everyone was enjoying themselves to the fullest. Luffy finished a huge piece of meat in a flash and took the straw hat in his hand, then he went near Shanks, "here it is, Shanks, it took me 14 years but I finally can return it to you."

Shanks smiled, "nah, you can keep it, after all you are called Straw Hat Luffy and I like the sound of it."

"By the way, Luffy" Robin asked, "what should we do now?"

"What else! You think I can just sit still after knowing what those bastards had done? I will kick their ass!" Luffy shouted.

"Yay!" Everyone shouted in chorus.

"This was the day I was waiting for." Rayleigh who was sitting in a corner said to himself.

"Okashira!" Lucky Roo shouted from a side of the ship.

"What is it Roo?" Shanks asked.

"We got a call in the den den mushi, it wishes to speak with Luffy."

"Luffy" Beckman called at him; Luffy who was too busy eating meat did not pay any heed to it.

"That idiot!" Nami said angrily.

"Nami-san is so elegant even before she beats up Luffy" Sanji remarked with heart like eyes.

Nami went ahead and punched Luffy in the head, Luffy looked at Nami, "what is your problem, I am busy you know…"

"You are just busy eating! Go answer the call!"

"What call?"

"Go already!"

Luffy went to the den den mushi, "I am the Pirate King!"

"Luffy! I am your father!"

"Oh, hi dad!"

Everyone else freaked out as they too could hear the conversation and understood who the person on the other side was.

"Listen, I know we never talked before and this is a bit sudden, but I know what you want, you will attack the World Government, right Luffy?"

"Yes, I am gonna kick their ass real hard."

"Then do it, I will also attack them, so help me out!"

"Ok!"

"Don't agree just like that!" Everyone else shouted.

"Give it to me," Shanks came and took the mouth piece form Luffy, "Hey Revolutionary man, shouldn't you congratulate your son first for fulfilling his dream? He found One Piece you know and he is the new Pirate King."

"Oh it's you Red Hair, well I won't congratulate him, I always knew he would do it, he is my son after all, at any rate; I am going to make this conversation short, because my anti-tapping mechanism only works for five minutes. Listen well, I know you also wanted to do it but you are not a man to initiate something on your own, so I am going to lead the torch; I will attack Mariejois four days from now. Help me out in rebuilding this world, tell Luffy that I will be waiting for him there and tell him that together we will fulfill the destiny as the Bearers of the Will of D."

"I will."

**Two days later, in the holy land of Mariejois:**

A government official entered the room of the Gorosei, "Gorosei, members of the Guardians has arrived except Sengoku the Buddha and Monkey D. Garp,"

"Why are they late?" Misir asked.

"About that Master Misir, we received a letter from Garp-san, it says that he is not going to serve the World Government anymore in anyway and Sengoku-san did not answer to our call and we don't have any idea about his whereabouts."

"Damn it, Garp was a huge asset on our side! And where the hell could Sengoku possibly be?" Rudolph cursed.

"Calm down Rudolph," Jesap spoke coolly "deep down I knew this time would happen one day, Garp is after all a 'D'!"

"But Jesap, without the two of them, I doubt our forces will be enough!" Bagle said uneasily.

"Come on, we all know that this time even if they were here it would not have been enough, we have to be ready for the worst." Roshun pointed out.

"Then what do we do?" Misir inquired.

"We fight!" Said Jesap solemnly.

"You can't be serious! We the Gorosei fight in a battle?" Rudolph was visibly angry.

"Trust me there is no other option," Jesap was calm as ever.

Roshun unsheathed his sword and looked at it, "well I think he is right, after all he is the Jesap the wise, the greatest strategist who ever lived."

"Rihohahahahaha!" Bagle broke into a crazy laughter. "You should have come to that decision sooner Jesap, if we are to fight ourselves then there was no need of assembling all these forces."

"Well we will just be there for the backup, it may not be as bad as it seems and we might not need to dirty our hands but if the situation presses then we have got to fight ourselves, although it will be unfair on the oppositions' part but they asked for it." Jesap said decisively.

**In Kong's office:**

"We have gathered all the forces we can master, there is 500000 veteran soldiers for you to command Kong-san. All the 22 vice admiral as well as the three Admirals and myself are ready to lead them. Also for extra fire power we have gathered all of our 200 Pacifista and 100 battle ships as you commanded." Akainu reported.

"Good job, what about the Shichibukai?"

"All of them are ready to aid us at any time."

"Keep an eye on them, some of them may betray us like that time with Whitebeard,"

"If any of them does that then I will personally deal with the traitor,"

"Ok you may leave now."

Akainu left, and a tall man in a black suit entered.

"Kong-san, as you know we could not contact Sengoku the Buddha, and Monkey D. Garp refused to aid us, but the other three members of the Guardians have arrived and are ready to battle.

"Ok Munshi, what about your squad? Are you guys ready?"

"Yes Sir! We the combined Cipher Pols are always ready!"

"Then await orders. Now we wait!"

_End of prologue, next time the war starts; watch out for some ass kicking new characters. Well I tried to make it as good as possible please excuse my limitation and also the spelling/grammar as I am not a native English speaker there might be mistakes. Thanks and I do appreciate reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Two – Calm before the storm!**

Dragon was standing on the deck of a huge ship; beside him was a tall old man and behind them a fleet of 60 ships followed.

"You know Dook, I am really worried, deep down I know that our power is not enough to face the World Government."

Shams Dook, who was the Second in Command of the Revolutionary army, was an experienced man; he was very tall (11 feet) and lean yet muscular. He had a clean shaved face and wore a purple suit with a blue shirt underneath and had a green cloak hanging from his shoulders. During the time of Roger he was a marine Vice Admiral. He left the marines over a dispute regarding promotion.

Dook looked at Dragon's eyes and spoke in a soft voice, "that might be true but this is the best opportunity we will ever have and let's have faith in your son, he is the Pirate King after all."

"I know, and I do have faith in my son, but when I think about those monstrous Gorosei, even I cannot keep my composer." Dragon sighed, "well the bullet has been fired; now there is no turning back."

**On the ship of the Red Hair Pirates: **

A meeting was taking place among many important figures of the pirate world. Luffy, the new Pirate King, was busy eating meat and picking his nose. Shanks the last of the Yonko was explaining the situation to the possible allies which included a messenger of the Kuja Pirates and some other New World Pirate Captains. Rayleigh the first mate of the former Pirate King was sitting with a deep frown, he was deep in thought. Marco, the Captain of the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates was also present along with his elite subordinates Jozu and Vista. Aside from them there were also all the members of the Straw Hat crew and elite members of the Red Hair crew.

Jinbe, who was now a member of the Straw Hats nodded in agreement to what Benn Beckman explained to him, "ok then I will get going, it will take some time to prepare for all that," he said.

"Be careful Jinbe, a lot depends upon you," Robin said from the side.

"I am always careful; you can count on me Luffy-kun." Jinbe said to his Captain.

"This meat is really good!" Luffy soliloquized.

"Are you even listening?" Usopp slapped the side of Luffy's head.

"Ever since he became the Pirate King he has turned into an even greater idiot!" Nami groaned.

"And Nami-san became even more beautiful, melorine, melorine!" Sanji was not wasting his chance to flirt.

Zoro, who had fallen asleep woke up and glared at Sanji, "ero cook, you are the idiot here!"

"What? You want to fight you world's WEAKEST swordsman?"

"What did you say?"

"Will you two shut up?" Nami punched them both in the head.

"Hai Nami-san!"

"Hmp."

Rayleigh looked at Luffy, "Pirate King?" He called.

"Oh you want some too? Rayleigh-ossan?" Luffy thought that Rayleigh wanted some meat.

"Not that, listen, I know there is really no point in telling you but we are at a disadvantage here. Our military might is just not enough."

"How could you say that Rayleigh-san?" Marco asked in an astonished voice, "you of all people know how strong Luffy has become and there is also you, Red Hair and yours truly only on this side and as far as I know, Dragon leads a force which has strength comparable to the might of the old Roger Pirates when Gol D. Roger was still alive."

"Rayleigh-san was the First Mate of the Roger Pirates, he knows how strong they were Marco and I know that too but I am afraid he is correct, even with Dragon's army and all of us including the new Pirate King, we are no match for the World Government." Shanks said solemnly.

"But how so? There are at least ten of us here who can fight an admiral level opponent. And I am sure Dragon's forces are even more capable. I am pretty certain that we can take them down." Vista seemed quite confident.

The door of the cabin suddenly flung open and Rockstar, who was on guard duty, came in, "Okashira!" He addressed Shanks, "we have some Guests."

"This is not the time for welcoming guests you moron!" Shanks was visibly disturbed, "we are having an important discussion here."

"But I think you better welcome us because we are here to talk about the same topic that you are discussing." A calm voice declared.

"Oh it's you!" Luffy seemed quite happy.

"Yeah, none other than me, congratulations Mugiwara-ya, the Pirate King, I have no grudge against you, you beat me in the race fair and square" Trafalgar Law greeted his friend and rival.

"Hmp!" Eustass Kid did not seem as pleased though; there were also Killer, Bepo, Jean Bart, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Scratchmen Appo and Capone Bege.

"Yo, so you guys are the leaders of the New Generation Pirate Alliance that defeated Kaido and his crew?" Shanks greeted them, reverting back to his cheerful self.

"We indeed are, and we are here to aid you in the war." Bege said.

"But how did you guys know that there will be a war? I don't think it is public information yet." Benn Beckman was sharp as ever.

"Oh I see; you were once a marine." Nami pointed the fact out.

"Anyways, we will fight too; after all as pirates we should follow the King!" Appo stated.

"Oi, don't get any wrong idea from what this fool says," Kid spoke in a hissing voice, "I don't give a fuck about this idiot Straw Hat being the Pirate King, but I have my own reason to go against the blasted World Government."

"Oi, you wanna fight!" Luffy challenged Kid.

"Bring it on!" Kid stood his place even though he knew from past experience that he was no match for Luffy's strength.

Rayleigh intervened, "it is a good development, although it is still not enough but at least we now have a fighting chance."

"I don't really understand Rayleigh-san, why are you saying that our side is not strong enough even after we got this many unexpected allies." Jozu asked in his gruff voice.

"I have lived longer than any of you guys; and I was there with Roger all the way, Shanks here was also there but he was just an apprentice back then so he has just a rough idea about what Roger truly wanted to do. I on the other hand was not only Roger's First Mate but his best friend as well; I know it all too well, the reason why Roger gave himself to the marines instead of waging war. Do you honestly think that the Roger Pirates were in ANYWAY inferior to Luffy who became the Pirate King and his crew?"

"Oi oi are you trying to insult us? There has to be at least something we are better at!" Usopp seemed a bit confused.

"He means no offense to you," Beckman answered. "To be honest, the crew which concurred Raftel for the first time, under the leadership of Gol D. Roger was the strongest pirate crew that ever sailed in the oceans, you have managed to follow their footsteps but you still did not surpass them.

"He is right," Rayleigh continued, "Roger's crew was capable enough and at that time the marines did not have as much power as they now have, many of them who are strong figures now were still new recruits, they did not have those human weapons and the Shichibukai were not assembled. Also your late Captain," he looked at Marco, "agreed to help Roger after Roger told him the true history of the world."

"Eh!' Marco was shocked, "then why did not they take step? I mean Roger and Old Man together in their prime along with their respective crews would have certainly been able to take down the curtain."

"Roger knew that it was not possible, if he had even a slight bit of chance then he would have gone for it. But it was just impossible."

"I don't understand," Sanji said, "who was strong enough to stand against such a force?"

"Yes who?" Chopper was also curious.

"The ones who are at the top of the World Government." Shanks said.

"You mean the Gorosei?" Robin asked.

"Yes, listen well," Rayleigh said in a dead serious tone. "I am one of the very few men alive who has seen a Gorosei to ever fight in a battle, and I can assure you compared to any of them, an admiral is like a kid. The one I saw fight was called Rudolph and he is one of the three men who ever gave Roger a hard time, the other two were Whitebeard and Garp. Mind it Roger was at his prime at that time and he was nothing like the dying Whitebeard some of you saw in the War of Marineford four years ago. It is said that the five members of the Gorosei are equally strong, do you understand now? Roger intended to pass on his will believing that when the next person would come, the Gorosei would be incapacitated due to old age by then. because they were already really old at that time, but there is something strange about them, they did not change a bit and are still active. Even last year, a summit of them was broadcasted by den den mushi. They alone probably have power equal to the rest of the World Government."

"That sure is scary." Franky commented.

"And that's not all," Shanks pointed out, "you were only thinking about the marines but did you consider the Guardians?"

"Don't tell me they really exist!" Marco shouted.

"They sure do!"

"And how strong are they?" Bege asked.

"The Guardians are retired strong marines, I heard Garp and Sengoku joined them and there are two or three other members of about the same strength."

"Crap!" Kid punched his palm in anger.

"So basically we have to fight the marines, the Shichibukai, the Guardians and the Gorosei?" Law questioned.

"Don't forget Kong and the rest of the world government, there are strong fighters like Magellan who are not officially in the marines" Yasopp replied.

"I will kick their ass! Specially that Akainu's!" Luffy shouted, raising his arms.

"Well you heard him, no point in arguing, let's set sail!" Zoro voiced his opinion which was followed by everyone else.

**In some dark place: **

A mysterious figure was standing, "how will it be if I just open up the lid?" He whispered.

**In Impel Down:**

The Blackbeard Pirates are imprisoned there after they were caught.

"I thought they would publicly execute us." Shiliew spoke to Teach.

"There must me something really big going on which is stopping them. Zehahahahaha this must be fate, we must use this chance to escape I can't wait to take my revenge on that damned Straw Hat." Teach rasped.

"But how do you plan to do that?" Pizarro asked.

_End of Part two, I know it is not getting very smoothly, well bear with me, it is difficult to make a decent plot. Please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes (please keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue). Thank you… and it will be nice if you press the review button and write something._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Three – The war begins!**

_***Note - Until now I used the dialogues in the same way in a novel, for example: "bla bla bla," Luffy said. But from now things will get much more heated up so it will be a bit difficult to continue with that approach. So I will alternate between both that style and also the easier style that is, Luffy: "bla bla bla".***_

The place where the forces of the World Government gathered was a unique one. It was just adjacent to the Mariejois, the specialty of the place was that there the Red Line became very thin and had two bays on both the sides with slanted upward rising currents. This place was normally used by the elite members of the World Government for porting and docking. Also from ancient time this place had been one of the greatest strongholds of the World Government, it was heavily fortified and guarded 24/7 because it was the only possible place from where huge number of people can get into Mariejois.

Kizaru was sitting inside a building in front of a desk, with a bored face. "I don't understand why we are here, I mean this is the only place the enemy can attack us from both sides. We should have stationed at a different location. In my opinion the best position would have been Marineford as many of our soldiers have the experience of fighting there." He said to Momonga who was sitting beside him.

"I cannot agree anymore, Admiral Borsalino but the Gorosei themselves ordered us to use this place as the base."

Kong entered the room, "you should know better to doubt the judgments of the Gorosei." He rebuked Kizaru while taking his sit on the opposite side of the desk.

"My apologies Kong-san but can't you see? The position we are in, we could be attacked by both sides and we have to face the entire opposition in a go."

"That's precisely the plan, Borsalino," Kong was unmoved.

"You see, if we chose any other location then we would have to divide our forces in two groups and fight in two different fronts. In that way it would have been difficult to maintain command and also the enemy would have a better chance to retreat if our forces got scattered. This will be the final battle of this era and we will crush these pestering pirates and revolutionaries once and for all in the name of unyielding justice. Therefore we have to make sure that all of them are executed, not a single one shall escape us this time." Akainu declared. He just entered the room, "Kong-san, it's almost time, should I order the troops to get into position?"

Kong: "Yes please do."

Akainu: "Momonga, you go and get the troops ready, and Borsalino, you call that nephew of yours and make sure the Pacifista are standing by, tell them to assume position, we must not let our guard down."

Momonga: "Right away Fleet Admiral Sakazuki."

Kizauru: "Oi oi you sure love to boss people around!" He left the seat with his trademark bored look.

Kong: "We too should be going, Sakazuki, you call in the Shichibukai to assume position, I will be coming along with the Guardians; we will meet at the plaza in 15 minutes. Munshi!" He yelled.

"Hai! Kong-san!" Munshi entered the room.

"Go and tell the Gorosei that the preparations are done and we will assume position in 15 minutes. You too should be in the plaza within that time along with your troops." With that being said Kong left the room alongside Akainu.

**Elsewhere:**

Dragon was standing on the deck of his flagship surrounded by the other Revolutionary commanders. "We are almost there," he said, "Red Hair told me that their forces will reach the bay on the other side in 30 minutes, so we will begin the attack exactly 30 minutes from now. Dook, you are in charge after me. Benron, Pian, Ivankov, Teina, Cartis and Neel, as I briefed earlier, you will lead your respective divisions and attack. Vehiatua and Feliks, you and your divisions are for back up. You are to come out only if Dook or I give the signal, although if we are slain then you are free to take action on your own. Now let's crush the World Government once and for all."

"What about those four?" Feliks who was a handsome man of about 40, clad in a brown suit, asked.

Dragon looked at the group that Feliks pointed at, "well they are not our subordinates, just tell them not to attack before I ask them to, If I give you the signal then you tell them to do as they please but not before that."

Dook: "Also it would be better if they don't go out all at once, tell them to go two at a time, that way it will be more effective."

Dragon: "Better do it like this, take two of them with you and two with Vehiatua."

Vehiatua and Feliks: "Understood!"

**Near the Red Line on the New World:**

Rayleigh, "Ok everyone except Luffy listen up!"

Luffy, who was trying to seize a piece of meat from Lucky Roo, "why not me?"

Rayleigh: "Because there is no point in telling you to follow a plan."

Luffy: "Shishishishi, don't worry I will definitely kick their ass! Oi Roo, no fair you ate already! Give me that meat!"

Rayleigh shrugged, "see?"

Zoro: "Don't mind him."

Rayleigh: "Ok, here's the plan, the allied force will use the Red Hair Pirate's ship and enter battle, I mean Shanks and his crew, Marco and his crew and the Supernova Pirate Alliance. The thirty ships of the allied pirates will follow us. _***Note: these are the allies of the Red Hair Pirates and some old allies of the Whitebeard Pirates who agreed to help in the war.***_ They will focus on taking the marine ships out so that the marines cannot trap us, meanwhile you will use that flying technique to get and land directly into the battle field. I will also be with you."

Zoro: "Nice, the crew of the Pirate King and the First Mate of the Former Pirate King, could not have asked for a better combination."

Sanji: "Don't worry ladies I will protect you!"

Brook: "This is so exciting that my heart is pounding, although I don't have a heart! Yohohohoho, skull joke!"

Nami: "Cut that out for just this once, will you?" She punched Brook in the head.

Franky: "Leave it to me, I will supper take us to the centre of action."

Everyone: "Let's do it!"

**In the battle ground:**

The scene was similar to Marineford but there were two bays and in the centre a large plaza. The Gorosei were sitting at an elevated platform in the centre, Akainu and Kong stood on the left and right side of the respectively. Just below them facing the bay on the side of the New World _***Note: I will call it "Bay One".* **_sat__the Guardians, much like the three Admirals sat during the Marineford war.

The three members of the Guardians were all old men. Beherim the Great was an outrageously large man; he was so large that his stature was about half the height of a giant. He was bigger than any other human; even the likes of Whitebeard or Kuma were small compared to him. He was the former Warden of Impel Down, the predecessor of Magellan. When Shiki escaped he was the one in charge. Later he retired and joined the Guardians as the first non-marine to ever do so. Then there was Kasim, he became an Admiral during the time Gol D. Roger was still active, actually the position was first offered to Monkey D. Garp but as he refused, two candidates were on the line for it. One was Shams Dook, the person who was now the Second in Command of the Revolutionary army and the other man was Kasim. Kasim had good relation with the Tenryubito. In terms of power it was not verified who was stronger but Kasim got the position owing to his liaisons. Dook left the marines feeling like being discriminated. Kasim was a man of average height, with an average built, everything around him seemed average. However there was a saying among the older marines that the personality of Akainu was exactly the same as the personality Kasim has. They often say that Akainu was nothing but a replacement of Kasim in a more flashy attire. Finally the last member of the Guardians went by the name Thaduri. He was also an Admiral alongside Sengoku and Kasim during Roger's era. He wore a mask and was lean and tall. He carried a spear with three heads and also a whip. His appearance is similar to a shaman. He hangs a marine cloak in his back but underneath he wore nothing but little a shorts made from Sea King's skin and some ornaments. He was feared for his crazy personality.

On the other side, that is, facing the bay on the side of Paradise _***Note: I will call it "Bay Two".***_ sat the three current Admirals. In the middle sat Kizaru, on his left side sat a man who is of about same height of Kizaru but had a very wide body, he was not fat but incredibly wide and muscular, (much like Urouge). He wore a standard marine uniform with a dark blue coat. He carried a well ornate club. His name was Kugaren Damti and he was transferred to the marines from another sector of the World Government after Aokiji left (he was in the position which Munshi currently hold) and appointed as Admiral. On the right side of Kizaru sat a rough looking woman, she was tall and if she did not have way too much muscles, she could have been considered beautiful, she smoke a cigar and wore a White coat with a purple shirt underneath but unlike the other high ranking marines; she did not have a cloak. Her name was Jania; she just got promoted a month ago after an Admiral quitted the marines.

The Shichibukai assembled in the place between the Admirals and the Guardians. Three people had filled the empty positions of the Shichibukai. One was a huge tigershark fishman called Gilgo He looked really ferocious. Another was a very beautiful lady who developed a rivalry of beauty with Boa Hancock, her name was Roda and she carried a rifle. The last but not the least was the guy who was not strong enough to be a Shichibukai but had somehow fooled the World Government into making him one, he was none other than our beloved Buggy.

Lastly both Bay One and Bay Two were closely guarded by 50 battle ships on each and also with the Pacifista and regular marines as well as the Giant squad lead by the Vice Admirals.

Onigumo knelt before the Gorosei, "enemy ships sighted Masters," he reported, "they are approaching from both sides."

Misir: "We can see that, let it begin, destroy them!"

_End of part three. Once again excuse the spelling/grammar as you already know that I am not a native English speaker. Reviews will be much appreciated and prompt me to update faster. Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Four – Early actions!**

Onigumo: "Fleet Admiral Sakazuki-san, the Gorosei has given the order to begin the attack."

Akainu (in the den den mushi speaker): "All hands, enemy has been sighted, seek and destroy! Vice Admirals, supervise the forces, don't let the enemy get into the plaza! Annihilate them, in the name of unyielding justice, begin!"

**On the Thousand Sunny:**

Franky: "Here we go, Coup de Burst!"

Sunny flew up above the marine ships.

Soldiers down in the marine barricade ships, "shoot it down, don't let it pass."

**On the deck of the Red Force:**

Shanks: "Don't let them shoot at the Sunny. Open fire on them!"

The allied forces started to shoot their cannons at the marine ships.

**In the battle ground:**

Yamakaji: "Fixed gun units, fire at the flying enemy ship, it's the ship of the Straw Hat crew, don't let it land." The plaza, as any fortress was surrounded by many fixed gun units and they started shooting at the Sunny.

Luffy: "Like that will stop us! Gear Third, Gomu gomu no Giant Net!" He made a huge net with his left hand and caught the approaching cannon balls. "Take them back!" He threw them back at the fixed guns.

Sanji: "You think these toys will affect the pirate King's crew!" He kicked in the air and the cannon balls stopped from the air pressure (much like what Jeff did with Pearl's "Fire Pearl" attack). The cannon balls fell down to the ground creating panic among the soldiers.

Kizaru: "Looks like we have to play in this game from the beginning!" He started to get up from his chair.

Kong: "Stay at your place Kizaru-kun, your jurisdiction is Bay Two; you need to stop the Revolutionary army so hold your position until they come. Beherim! You deal with the attack for now."

Beherim the Great stood up from his seat, his huge frame was high and mighty, at first glance one would mistake him for a giant; his figure looked similar to Jozu's. He put one of his muscular hands back and then shouted, "Gurganta!" He punched in the air and a similar attack like Kuma's Pad Ho (although much larger) flew at the Sunny.

Zoro: "That is one scary old man; he made that attack with his brute force? Well…" He drew his newest sword, the Shodai Kitestu, "Elemental Demon Slash!" He cut the air attack in two.

Beherim: "You think you can stop me? "Gurganta, Rapid Fire!" He started Punching with both his hands like Luffy's Gatling attack. A spree of massive air attacks started to head to towards the Sunny.

Zoro: "Oi oi don't underestimate me," He took out his other two swords, _***Note: these the swords he has now, no change with those two***_ "Santoryu, 1080 Pound Ho!" The massive attack went ahead and canceled the Beherim's volley.

Kong: "Oi Kizaru, make an exception, I think you are better suited for this air borne combat, go ahead, don't let them land!"

Kizaru: "I told you so, Yata no Kagami!" He moved into the other side in an instant, "Yasakani no Magatama!" He directed the devastating attack at Sunny.

Rayleigh: "If you think that you will stop us even before the war begins then you are sadly mistaken Kizaru-kun!" He took out his double edged sword and cut down the attack's flow; then he sent a huge haki enhanced air attack which canceled Kizaru's outbreak.

As Kizaru: "You are scary as always Rayleigh-san!"

The Sunny landed safely.

Franky (with tears): "Well done Sunny, now we have to leave you to luck, let go guys!"

Luffy jumped down and rushed to the battle field. Everyone followed.

**Behind them: **

Shanks: "Men we are going ahead, you keep on taking those marine ships out, Marco you ready? What about you Kid?"

Marco: "Do you even have to ask?"

Kid: "I was thinking of going ahead on my own."

Shanks, Beckman, Roo, Yasopp, and some of his elite fighters of the Red Hair Pirates along with Marco, Jozu, Vista, Blamenco Blenheim, Curiel and the Supernovas jumped down from the ship into the shore. The rest of the Red Hair Pirates, Marco's crew and allies kept fighting on the ships against the marine ships.

Sentomaru: "Pacifista army! Take the pirates out!" A group of 50 Pacifista rushed to the targets. Hordes of marine soldiers followed them.

Shanks drew his sword and made a horizontal slash, the attack looked much like the slash Mihawk used to cut down the frozen tsunami in the Marineford war, the approaching marines ducked down and stopped in the path.

Akainu (in den den mushi speaker): "Do not falter men, charge, Vice Admirals, lead them!"

John Giant, Doberman, Strawberry, Comil and Kaizeruhige rushed along with many other high ranking marine officers.

Luffy had broken through the enemy lines and charged at the elevated ground where the Gorosei sat, beating up random marines in the way. Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Chopper followed suit. Nami and Ussop stayed behind near the Sunny and were fighting the low ranking marines. The sheer number of marines was making it a bit tough for them but they were working hard.

Robin came face to face with a Vice Admiral; she was a beautiful lady, "well Nico Robin, this is the end of the line for you!" Hina declared.

Robin: "Looks like I found a worthy opponent Miss Hina, your reputation precedes you."

Hina: "So does yours!" She charged at Robin.

Brook who was following Robin, suddenly he came face to face with two familiar weirdoes; they were none other than Jango and Fullbody.

Fullbody: "Stop there skeleton! Surrender and I will give you a painless death!"

Marine soldiers in the back ground, "but isn't that thing already dead?"

Brook: "Painless death? Yohohohohohoho, hearing that gave me so much shock that I almost had a heart attack, although being a skeleton I don't have a heart! Skull joke! Yohohohohohoho!"

Jango: "We don't have time to play around with you!" He rushed with his chakrams.

Brook dodged, "Prelude: Au Fer!" He cut through the one of Jango's chakrams.

Marine soldiers in the back ground, "Captain Jango!"

Fullbody: "Jango, don't fight him alone, men, take him down." He too charged at Brook.

Marines: "You heard Commodore Fullbody!" He rushed Brook from all directions.

Brook: "This is getting interesting, Yohohohohoho!"

The battle field started to heat up, Shanks and his companions were rushing in. Rayliegh was facing Kizaru and Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Chopper were still charging.

Kid came face to face with Strawberry after he took down a Pacifista. Law on the other hand was pressed had by Kaizeruhige. Doberman was standing in the way of Bege, although Bege brought out his troops from his body, they could not actually help him because there were way too many marines to deal with. Appo was up against Comil. X drake had to change into his Dinosaur form to match John Giant's size. Hawkins and Killer as well as Bepo and Jean Bart were making short work out of the soldiers but the numbers were greatly against them.

Shanks cut down another Pacifista and dodged a stray bullet. "I had enough of these distractions!" He shouted, suddenly almost 50% of the soldiers around him fall down, unconscious.

Vista: "Oi oi Akagami, go easy, no need to rush things, our men might get caught into your haki you know!"

Shanks: "I am amazed at the strength of these marines, more than half of them can resist my power!"

Beckman: "Well boss, you knew it won't be easy, these are the finest troops of the World Government." He dodged a laser from a Pacifista and fired a bullet at a Commodore who attacked him.

Kong: "Guardians, don't let them take much ground; that will lower the morale of our troops!"

Beherim rushed down from the Plaza.

Jozu was pounding through the marines like a bulldogger; suddenly he saw a huge fist coming at him at an outstanding speed. He quickly changed to his diamond form, but the hit was enhanced with haki and even putting his own haki in defense he could not take the sheer force of the blow and flew back.

Beherim: "For a man your size, your reflex is pretty good."

Jozu: "Like you are one to talk about size. Raaa! He punched Beherim with his only arm."

Beherim: "You are a strong one!" He caught Jozu's fist with only one hand, "but not strong enough, be gone! Military Press!" He took Jozu up above his head and slammed him down. The whole area shook from the force of the blow and a mini crater formed in the ground. "Let's see who is next?" He turned his gaze to the other pirates.

"Don't take your eye off me unless I am dead! Brilliant Punk!" Jozu got back to his feet and rushed with his.

Luffy dodged a sword blow from a Rear Admiral and punched back but his punch was suddenly blocked by a huge finned hand. "So a brat like you became the Pirate King? The world sure is an interesting place; well I never had any interest in elusive treasures: if I had then you could not have gotten the One Piece! But that does not matter, as long as I have enough blood its ok!" Gilgo the tigershark fishman Shichibukai licked his lips and stared at luffy.

Luffy: "Out of the way! I don't have time for trash like you!"

Gilgo: "Make me! Water Suction Punch!" He punched at Luffy's chest, it looked similar to a Fishman Karate punch but the form was somewhat different.

Luffy dodged the attack, "Gomu gomu no Jet Pistol!" The attack hit Gilgo.

Gilgo was pushed back but he regained his composer, "Kha kha kha kha kha, just what I expected from the Pirate King, you are not half bad, here I come!"

Luffy: "Bring it on!"

**On the elevated platform:**

Momonga: "Gorosei, as you can see, the Revolutionary army is here!"

Rudolph: "Indeed, start the attack on that front too, the real war begins now. Kong, give the orders."

Kong: "Right away!"

Kong (in den den mushi speaker): "Guardians, Admirals, Shichibukai, it's time to get serious; the whole mass of the enemy is now here, attack at full force. All men listen up, no need to capture, go for the kill! Let's show these rascals the true meaning of justice!"

Shanks: "Oi Beckman, how about our forces?"

Beckman: "Some of our crew and allies have managed to come past the marine barricade and landed but as you can see they are hugely out numbered."

Marco: "That's a given, but it doesn't matter, after all the main fight will be between the head figures, small fries mean nothing, let's go, let's take the heat up!"

_End of part four. The battle has begun; the next part will be mostly about the Revolutionary army members, the Guardian's and the New Admirals. I mean their powers and fighting styles. Also the pirates who are not fighting at the moment will get heavily involved. There might also be some plot twist. Again please excuse spelling/grammar errors because my English is not that good. Looking forward to receive reviews, thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Five – Clash!**

Dragon: "Looks like they started the attacks without us. Well no matter. Let's go men."

All but one of the Revolutionary ships came near the barricade placed by the marine ships. The clash started. The ship that stayed behind was exceptionally big and it looked kind of odd. In it stayed the backup forces of the army and they maintained a considerable distance.

The fixed guns started firing at the Revolutionary ships; the marine ships were firing too.

Dragon: "Pian, it's your job to handle the barrage."

Pian, who was a dwarf like old man with a solemn face, stepped forward. He resembled a bulldog and wore an armor that looked similar to that of the knights. He stood in the manner a sumo wrestler does and held his hands forward, "Film!" A thick membrane that resembled water color came in front and spread into the paths of the cannon balls, the liquid was so thick that the cannon balls lost most of their speed while passing through it. "Multi Hue, Rainbow!" Pian shouted. The color of the membrane started to shift rapidly making it impossible to see through it.

Dragon: "Gunners! Ready your cannons, Pian will make it transparent at 15 seconds for two seconds, take aim at that time, at 21 seconds the "Film" will be gone, fire at that instant, this is a onetime chance only to catch them off guard. Don't miss, time starts now. Benron, you too get ready!

Dook: "You sure planned it well Dragon, to use the power of Pian's Paint Paint fruit."

Dragon: "Yes, you know, he is not much of a fighter, aside from defense and tactical actions he is not of much help, but thanks to this strategy we can make our way through without the use of 'That'."

**In the Plaza:**

Kong: "What the hell is that screen? It stopped cannon balls and now we can't even see the enemy fleet!"

Jesap: "Stay on guard, they are up to something."

15 seconds were gone and suddenly the Revolutionary forces were visible again, but that was just for an instance, then the color changed back

Momonga, who was in charge of the fixed guns at bay two, shouted, "don't stop firing men!"

At 21st second, suddenly the screen went off; Pian fell to his knees, he was panting like hell and was practically at his limit. From the sixty ships of the Revolutionary army, numerous cannons fired at a time, they were all aimed at the marine barricade ships and also at the fixed guns.

Benron, who was a huge (about 12 feet tall) and muscular man, jumped very high into the air from the flagship, "Meteor Shower!" He crossed his arms and then spread them, huge boulder like rocks started to fall out of his body and over the marine ships, destroying them.

Akainu: "That's, 'Human Boulder' Benron, he has the power of the Rock Rock fruit. Don't let him destroy the ships, Admirals! He shouted."

Admiral Jania jumped up from her seat, she ran a little bit and then hopped in the air, then she started to change, she grew wings and flew at tremendous speed at Benron, who was descending at the time. Jania's body was now that of a pterodactyl's. She got near Benron and hit him with her wings.

Benron (blocking with his arms): "So I have to face an Admiral from the get go? Fine by me, but do you think that your Ancient Zoan is a match for my Logia?"

Jania: "Do you think that this devil fruit is all I have? Know your place! You filthy criminal" She clawed at Benron's head.

Benron dodged the blow but could not completely avoid it, the fact that he was still on air was against him. The attack grazed him on the cheek and blood trickled out. "Damn it, my Logia defense won't work against her haki!" He mumbled.

Jania: "How long will you be able to dodge? "Wing Slash!" She reverted back to her hybrid form, in it her hands had wing like appendages, she used the side of it like a sword and slashed Benron's chest. He tried to fall back but it still touched him, the vest he was wearing tore open and a shallow gash became visible in his chest.

"Statue Spear!" Benron countered, his body turned to stone and a tetrahedral projectile came out of his torso, with the increased weight he tilted his body back and aimed at Jania. Jania blocked the attack by crossing both her wings but the extra weight from Benron's body started to push her back and both of them started to fall rapidly to Bay Two which was directly below then.

Jania transformed into full beast form and tried to fly back to the ground but Benron grabbed on to her. Eventually both of them managed to land on the ground smashing some marines in the process.

Benron: "Now that I have a footing it will be different Adimiral."

Jania: "The only thing that will be different is the location of your grave!" She charged.

**Meanwhile: **

Jozu got up the third time, he was struggling. The gigantic Beherim looked at him in a respectful way. "You sure are a tough guy, not many people can take my attacks for that long, but you cannot match me, now time to die!" He pulled his arm back in a punching fashion and charged at Jozu, suddenly a blue figure flew at him at breakneck speed and kicked him in the jaw. Beherim stopped in his tracks and touched his lips with his hand, "blood? You actually managed to bleed me? A serious kick you got there Marco the Phoenix!"

Marco: "I never thought I would see anyone able to man handle Jozu in terms of physical strength other than Pops. Although losing his arm made him weaker but what you did was unbelievable."

Beherim: "Huh I remember, you are one of those Whitebeard Pirates. Well it's too bad that we are on opposite sides. I respected that man; 35 years ago I had lost to him in an arm wrestling match and to this date that was only time I ever lost. It lasted three days but he defeated me fair and square!"

Marco: "It took the Old Man three days? You are one hell of a customer!"

Beherim: "Enough talking, this is a war you know; if you stand in my way I will take you down! Mountain Crasher!" He tried to hit Marco with a double handed downward swing, Marco managed to dodge the attack at the very last moment but it left a huge crack in the very ground he was standing.

Marco: "Let's go Jozu! This would be tough but let's show him what we are made of! Raaaaaaa!" Both former Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates rushed at Beherim.

Beherim: "Bring it on brats, I will show you the meaning of power!"

Gilgo charged at Luffy with a viscous grin on his face, "Pirate King? Give me break, how can such a brat like you be called the Pirate King? Just because you pack a punch does not mean you are that great, die! Bloody Waters!" He dived at Luffy like a huge bullet!

Luffy: "I told you I don't have time for trash like you! Gomu Gomu no Elephant Axe!" His huge feet smashed the charging Gilgo into the ground.

Luffy: "Wait for me Gorosei, I am coming to kick your ass!" He charged at the plaza with a renewed speed.

Behing him, Gilgo struggled to get up. "Impossible, I misunderstood him, how can he be so strong? If he chose me as his opponent I would have been dead by now. I better stay away from him."

Dragon's strategy worked as well as he could have expected, most of the barricade marine ships were damaged and the Revolutionary fleet could get close enough to land for the troops to get down.

Akainu: "Momonga, order the Pacifista to engage the revolutionaries, ask your fellow Vice Admirals who are at that side to aid you, don't let them get much ground. Kugaren, you go and lead the battle there. I am going in to stop the Straw Hats; they got too close to the platform. Today I will kill that brat Pirate King in front of his father!"

Kong: "Jania went on ahead and is currently fighting, her opponent is one of the strongest men in the Revolutionry army, Kizaru also has his hands full with Dark King Rayleigh. Red Hair did not engage himself into battle that much yet but he will soon do. The Guardians can take care on that side, Beherim is already fighting the former Whitebeard Pirates, but considering Red Hair's strength I think the Guardians will have their hands full. We seem to be in a pinch here. There is no way Kugaren alone can held off Dragon's forces, I am going to order the Shichibukai to help him but I doubt it will be enough. They have assembled quite a large bunch. Sakazuki you better go yourself to stop Dragon."

Akainu: "If you say so Kong-san." Although it made him a little displeased, he agreed to his superior's order.

Jesap: "I think you should go and to lead the force against Dragon, Kong. Sakazuki is correct about Straw Hat's group being too close; he should take care of them."

Kong: "But Master Jesap, I need to be here to give the orders!"

Rudolph: "We are taking charge over here; Jesap the Wise, the greatest strategist will lead the battle from now on, so you get going."

Kong: "Right away! Ok then Sakazuki, give me a hand before you head out."

Akainu (with a grin): "Of course Kong-san. Ryusei Kazan!" He directed his attack where the Revolutionary troops were assembling. Then he turned to where Luffy was, "here I come Mugiware no Luffy, today is the day you die!" He charged.

Kong: "It's been too long since I had a good fight; I think you won't disappoint me, Dragon!" He jumped down from the elevated platform and rushed to where Dragon was standing.

Admiral Kugaren Damti was leading the marines and approaching the revolutionary army but Kong rushed past him like a flash.

Dragon: "Take cover men; don't get hit by it (Akainu's attack). I am going on ahead; there is no one else among us who can even hope to match Kong, that man is not the Commander in Chief for just show. Dook, you lead the troops in my place as I will definitely have my hands full with Kong."

Dook: "Leave it to me, and be careful Dragon, he is one hell of an opponent."

Dragon: "I will be."

Shanks: "Beckman, it is a good time to get ourselves worked up, don't you think?"

Beckman: "I was wondering when you would say it boss."

Shanks: "Roo, Come along, Yasopp, I am leaving you in charge here, deal with the Pacifista and other small fries, I know the number is against us but try to make a way for all the allies to get to the grounds."

Yasopp: "You can count on me, be careful boss."

Shanks, Beckman and Roo started to approach the place where the Gorosei were. Suddenly a spear landed in front of them, a whip was wrapped on its on hilt and a tall figure was standing at the whips end, he wore a mask and looked scary. "That's far enough Pirates, I heard you are a Yonko, wander how will you taste, I can't wait, I am actually drooling, I am, I am so excited. Ihihihihihihihihi!" Thaduri spoke in a very psychotic tone, beside him stood Kasim he had an expressionless look on his face, he held his hands behind him and had his head slanted to the left side, "Justice must be upheld!" He said in a cold voice.

Shanks: "Looks like our hands will be pretty full with these guys Beckman; I wonder how strong the Guardians really are."

Zoro cut down a Commodore without much effort, and turned to look at how Luffy was doing, he spotted Akainu charging at him. Luffy was too busy fighting off the numerous officers ranking from Ensign to Rear Admiral that were surrounding him, among them were two giants. "Oi Luffy, lookout!" Zoro shouted.

Luffy looked around and saw Akainu, his eyes turned grim, "Akainu!" He shouted, nearly all the soldiers around him fell over, they fainted from the haki that Luffy let out alongside the scream, Only a Rear Admiral, three Commodores (two of them were giants) and a Captain stood firm.

Zoro: "I will take care of them Luffy, you beat him up!"

"Roronoa, this time we will settle things once and for all!" A female voice spoke.

Zoro turned to see who it was, although he had a pretty good idea but still needed a confirmation, "Crap, her again!"

It was none other than Tashigi who along with some troops was running towards him.

Soldier at the background: "What kind of history do you think Rear Admiral Tashigi has with the infamous Roronoa Zoro?" He asked a fellow, soldier,

"Beats me."

Sanji (just jumped into the place): "Don't you dare be rough on the lady, you stupid Marimo, I will take care of the small fry on Luffy's way."

Chopper: "I will give you a hand."

Franky (Fighting against three Pacifista): Go on ahead guys, I have my hands full here.

Jania (Out of breath but aside from that unharmed): "This battle had dragged long enough! I will end this now."

Benron (bruised and battered): "You marine Admirals sure are strong, but I will keep you busy for a little longer."

Dook: "Let's move men, Dragon will hold Kong off,"

Ivankov: "vYou okamas!"

The faction of okamas: "Hai Iva-sama."

Ivankov: "Follow me, vwe will definitely definitely definitely, not lose!"

Okamas: "Yay!"

Kugaren: "Men, don't falter, Kong-san will take care of Dragon, charge."

Dook: "Looks like I will have to stop that Admiral. Neel, you and Cartis lead the troops, Teina you go on ahead, let's do it."

Dragon and Kong stood face to face.

Kong: "Do you remember Dragon? As a child you really admired me as I was a senior government official, Garp was a good friend of mine and as his son I also liked you, I never thought that you would turn into the man you are now."

Dragon: "Nothing personal Kong-san, but you are blind, if you just reasoned logically you could never follow that corrupted World Government."

Kong: "Enough talk, let's get over with it! Haaa!" He charged Dragon with a punch.

Dragon: "Aren't you underestimating me Kong-san!" He jumped out of the blow's way and charged Kong.

**In Impeldown: **

Hannyabal: "It sure is not as lively without Magellan-san; it's been two days since he left for the war, I wonder how is it going. They are not broadcasting it."

A guard on duty: "Vice Warden Hannyabal, a strange man in a cloak has come to the gates, he wants to see you. His head is really weird."

Hannyabal: "This is not a guest house that anyone can visit; tell him to go away, what a stupid fellow, coming to Impel Down to visit!"

"I don't like people calling me stupid, especially not behind my back, Jihahahahaha."

Hannyabal: "You are…!"

_End of part five, next time, the fight between Dragon and Kong heats up. Also the Guardians and Red Hair Pirates continue their battle. Luffy faces Akainu in a rough brawl. Also who is the visitor in Impel Down and why has he come? (I gave you a hint). Once again, excuse spelling/grammar errors as you already know that English is not my first language. Reviews may encourage me to post the next chapter sooner! Thank you for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Six – Fight of monsters!**

**Somewhere in Calm Belt:**

A huge man was standing on the deck of a ship; he was wearing a dark blue cloak which hid his most of his figure. Only the fact that he was very muscular could be still seen. Another man, small in comparison but still pretty large, stood beside him.

Smaller Man: "I never thought that you would be able to get in shape, you were always a fatso!"

Bigger Man: "Kishishishishishishi, for revenge I will do anything, finally the time has come! They will have their hands full with the Revolutionary army, Straw Hat and Red Hair. Now is the time for us to strike."

Smaller Man: "It was a good decision to come through Calm Belt although I am surprised that I don't see the Sea Kings."

Bigger Man: "It's a signal that luck is on our side."

"How much longer will it take boss?" Another tall and muscular man came from behind and asked.

"Let's see, I think 45 more minutes. Prepare for battle we will show them this time!" The smaller man answered.

**Back in the war zone:**

Lucky Roo: "Let us handle them okashira!"

Shanks: "Don't be stupid, this guys are really strong, we must keep our guard up."

Thaduri: "Not that it will do you any good! Ihihihihihihi!" He suddenly threw his spear at Shanks.

Shanks drew his sabre and parried the weapon, and then charged forward but suddenly the spear turned in its path and came at him from the back.

"Look out, he can manipulate its movement in the air with that whip attached to it," Beckman shouted.

Shanks dodged the spear and sent an air borne slash attack at Thaduri, who used his whip's hilt to block it.

Beckman: "To block Shanks' attack with a hilt! He is a powerful man."

Shanks: "Take this!" He jumped up, spun in the air and dove with his sword drawn back in a cross body fashion to execute a powerful blow. Thaduri stabbed at him with the spear but he turned in the path to avoid the blow and slashed at Thaduri's neck. The blow was really powerful as he put a lot of haki behind it.

Thaduri moved his neck out of the way but got grazed at the shoulder. Blood gashed out of the open wound. "Ihihihihihihihi! That was good Red Hair, you really are a master swordsman."

Kasim: "Seems like he is enjoying himself, well then I will kill you guys. In the name of justice, pirates must not be allowed to live!" He brought his left hand in front and pointed it at Lucky Roo, "time to die, Hot Shot!" He shouted. From his hand a silver orb came out and approached Roo at break neck speed.

Beckman: "Watch out!"

Roo took a bight from the meat in his hand and then he was gone. He suddenly reappeared behind Kasim and punched him to the back of his head. His hand went in and came out from the opposite side.

Kasim: "You really are a fast guy, not even the best Soru user has that much speed as you do and your haki is impressive too, but it's not enough to harm me." He put his hand at waist, crossing as if he had an invisible sword and was going to draw it, "Molten Sword!" From his hand sprung out a sword, it was glowing silver and very hot, he drew the weapon. All this time Roo's hand was still inside his head, it's not like Roo did not try to pull free, he just could not. Kasim's body became hard like steel and held onto Roo's hand. "Die you filthy criminal." Kasim shouted and stabbed Roo who was behind him. But a riffle's butt parried his attack, it belonged to Benn Beckeman.

Kasim suddenly turned into liquid and jumped away, just in time to avoid the bullet Beckman fired. "My, my you are one tough customer, your haki can actually harm me," he looked at a small bruise at his hand where the butt hit him.

Beckman: "You okay Roo?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Roo looked at his hand, it was slightly burnt, "we have to be careful, his haki is stronger than mine, probably even stronger than yours Benn, and his ability is dangerous too."

Kasim: "Let me enlighten you as you are going to die anyway, even among the Logia class my Metal Metal no mi is exceptional because I can manipulate metal at both solid and liquid state and as you know liquid metal is very hot, thus I can even burn you."

Beckman: "We will see about who dies and as for your trick I figured it out on my own, instead of blabbering, you should use the time you got to fight." He jumped and kicked Kasim at the side of his torso.

Kasim changed the side of his body to a sharp edge to intercept Beckman's kick, as the blow hit, Beckman tried to push it more but it started to struggle. "You should be more careful," Kasim said, our haki's are about even and they will cancel each other but what will happen when your flesh would hit my razor sharp steel body?"

"You will see what happens! Hiaaaaa!" Beckman pushed with all his might.

"If you want that bad to become an amputee, be my guest!" Kasim suddenly pulled off the struggle and extended his razor like body edge even further with the intention of cutting Beckman's leg off. The blade like edge was about to hit Beckman's kick but then suddenly Kasim stopped his attack and jumped back. "You really are a devious man!"

"Of course, I am Pirate you know!" Beckman bought out a Sea Stone dragger that was hidden in his boot. "You really are a Guardian; your mastery over both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku haki is commendable."

Roo: "It seems we are in for a long and tough fight Benn," he ate the last portion of his meat, "let's show him what the Red Hair Pirates are made of."

Shichibukai Boa Hancock did not get into fighting yet. Although none of the Shichibukai did except Gilgo who was beaten by really had any action yet. It looked like they were waiting for someone to attack or approach them. Hancock looked at the horizon. "My Kuja Warriors should be here anytime , we will need them, the marines hugely out numbers us so we will need every bit of support we can gather. It's time to give up this title and fight for what I truly want. And also Luffy will then take me as his wife." She blushed while thinking about it.

Roda looked at Hancock, she was really beautiful; tall (6'2") and had a great body which was very similar to Hancock's in shape, she wore a white bikini top and a jeans like shorts and had a golden bracelet on her right wrist. She had shoulder length black hair and a tanned complexion, big blue eyes and red juicy lips. She held her riffle like a walking stick. "What a stupid women," She thought to herself. "And on top of it, she as beautiful as I am, maybe even more so. I must kill her; I can't allow someone who is this stupid keep the title of the most beautiful woman on the world. I deserve it more than she does. This war is the perfect place to do it. I will just wait until things are a little hotter and then take her down."

Dragon kicked Kong on the side only to have his blow deflected and then countered by the older man. It's been a while since they started trying to exploit each other's weaknesses but neither of them had any success. Sonic booms were hard all over the place from their fierce collisions and the ground around them was all roughed up.

Kong: "I think it's time you stop fooling around and show your true power Dragon, I am tired of this game and in this way it will never end."

Dragon: "I can say the same thing to you Kong-san!"

Kong: "Fine then, let's get this over with!" He took a step back and then started to transform.

Dragon: "So you are going at it, guess I can't hold back either!" He started to transform too. Both of them grew larger and larger, they became bigger than even the giants. They were both about the same size, roughly as big as Oars was. Kong had a more muscular appearance though but Dragon had more limbs so they seemed equally intimidating.

A random revolutionary in the background: "That's the first time I am actually seeing it," He whispered to a companion of his. "I heard that Dook-san, Ivankov-sama and Bartholomew Kuma of the Shichibukai are the only people who saw him in that form and lived to tell it."

A random marine in the background: "I did not know that Kong-san was a devil fruit user! What is his ability called, Commodore-san?" He asked a Commodore who stood near him.

"Dunno, I have never seen him use it either, but that sure is one scary power!" The commodore spoke while looking at the scene in front of him in awe.

"Raaaa!" Kong roared, he beat his now golden chest like a drum with huge muscular arms. He has changed into a Monstrous Golden ape. "So that is what the source of your name is? The fabled Mythical Zoan, Tatsu Tatsu no mi model Dragon?" He spoke in super loud voice which shook the entire battle field.

Dragon (who now had two enormous wings and a body covered with scales, hands and legs with claws and a long tail): "And I believe that is what gave you your name Kong-san? The legendary Mythical Zoan, Saru Saru no mi model Hanuman. _***Note: I thought of using Saru Saru no mi model King Kong but it seemed to me that Hanuman suits to be more relevant as it is a creature from mythology where as King Kong is from modern day fantasy* **_Let's see which is more deadly? Shall we? Gale Winds!" He charged at Kong, flapping his wings his wings, sending huge air currents much like the one seen when he intercepted Smoker in Loguetown but way more potent.

Kong: "Is that all you could do? Pathetic! Heavenly Palm Shock!" He moved his palm forward, a huge shock wave similar to the ones Sengoku makes formed but it had much more destructive ability. It cancelled the wind and rushed at Dragon.

"Rage of Thunder!" Dragon shouted; a huge charge of electricity similar to Enel's attacks but with stronger force behind his dashed out and hit Kong's shockwave struggling against it.

Kong Jumped high up and punched at Dragon's head, but Dragon ducked away and used his tail to lash at Kong. Kong however caught the tail with his gargantuan hands and tried to pull Dragon close but Dragon clawed at him to avoid the pull.

Dragon took flight and from the sky sent another lightning attack but it was again canceled out by a shockwave from Kong. Kong then suddenly jumped at Dragon with an incredible speed and hugged him. "Embrace of Hell!" Kong rumbled. His powerful arms bound Dragon hard and squeezed him tight. Dragon tried to break free by clawing, but as his hands were also inside the bound he could not reach Kong's body. He tried to flap his wings to loosen the hold but to no avail.

Kong: "I got you, you brat, no one can break this hold of mine! Now I will finish you in an instant." Kong jumped way high up in the sky _***Note: In the Hindu myth, Hanuman jumped across an ocean so you can imagine the jumping factor here***_along with Dragon who was struggling desperately to get away bet could hardly even move.

Kong: "This is the end for you, Dragon, you have disappointed me, all those stories I heard about your strength were but exaggerations, now die and atone for your sins! Heavenly Fall!" He turned upside down in air and held Dragons body tight, aiming to slam his head to the ground way below, (he was about 5 kilometers high in the air) and started to fall at tremendous speed. He was pushing downwards with all his might to increase the speed and at the same time choking the life out of Dragon who was trapped.

The marines, the revolutionaries and also the pirates who were below: "They will destroy the whole island if they hit the ground like that!"

Dragon: "If we hit like this, many of those who are there in the plaza will die too and most of them will be marines seeing where you are aiming, please reconsider."

Kong: "So you are already begging for your life? I expected better from you, son of Garp. Maybe your days as a criminal took the courage away from you!"

Dragon: "I am not begging for my life, I am asking you to think again for the sake of your soldiers." He said impatiently. They were almost at the verge of hitting the ground.

Kong: "Sacrifice is part of all wars and to take a threat like you out I will gladly sacrifice them, they have come here knowing something like this might happen. Your fate is sealed Dragon, there is nothing you can do now!"

Dragon: "I see, now I have no choice but to kill you! Blaze!" He sucked in a lot of air and then opened his mouth wide and sent out a humongous fire at Kong who was at point blank. The fire was even bigger than Ace's Flame Emperor (the one he made against Blackbeard).

Kong's grip loosened as the flame engulfed his huge body and Dragon spread his wings and took a little flight to get away, he then reverted back to his human form and he landed on the ground and fall to one knee, panting, "damn! He almost broke my ribs with that bear hug!"

Behind him there was a lot of smoke from the fire attack he just used and it was all blurry, but there was no sound from Kong's body falling to the ground.

Dragon: "Even if he could survive the fire, a fall with that speed should take care of him, but this is odd, no sound?" He questioned himself.

The blur cleared, and Kong came out of it, he was also back to his human form and though he was a bit roughed up from the heat, he was not burnt. Dragon looked at him with surprise.

Kong: "You seem a little clueless? Did you not know that Hanuman cannot be burnt? _***Note: In the Hindu myth, Hanuman was set in flames but was not burnt owing to a blessing he had* **_And you should never underestimate a Monkey's agility."

Dragon: "It seems that our fight has a long way to go before the victor could be decided."

Kong: "Well there is no point in wasting time, Raaaaaa!" He charged.

Luffy stood face to face with Akainu.

Akainu: "Today, I will make sure that you die here, after all as the Fleet Admiral, it's my job to exterminate pirates and you are now the Pirate King."

Luffy: "It's been four years since you killed Ace, I do not kill people but in case of you I will make an exception. Today is the day you die! Akainu! Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!"

**In Impel Down:**

Hannyabal was beaten badly, his body was bruised but he still tried to stand up. "There is no way in hell I will let you pass!"

Shiki: "If you don't stay down then I will have to kill you this time, you stupid brat. It's about time I give those bastards in the World Government a taste of the old era. I will free those infamous Blackbeard Pirates and take them to the battle, that should add enough flavor to it, Jihahahahahahaha!"

_End of part six, well that's that. Next time: The battle between Luffy and Akainu begins; also Blackbeard Pirates along with Shiki comes to the scene. So there will be a lot of Zehahahahahahaha and Jihahahahahaha :P. Also what is the deal with the "Big Man" and the "Small (in comparison) Man"? I think you found out the identity of the "Big Man" already from the hint I gave. As for the "Small Man", who could that be? Take a guess. Furthermore don't forget the rivalry of beauty between Hancock and Roda and all the battles that are already on the way and also the potential battles between characters present. Once again, excuse spelling/grammar errors as English is not really my first language. Do review if you want the next update to be sooner. Thank you. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Seven – All hell break loose!**

**In Impel Down (level six):**

Marshal D. Teach was bound by a Sea Stone collar in a cell. The rest of his crew except Sanjuan Wolf were also bound in the same fashion nearby.

Jesus Burgess: These bastards sure are careful, they have bound us in such a way that there is absolutely no way to escape.

Van Auger: "I don't have any strength; this Sea Stone saps it all out of me."

Shiliew: "I told you taking devil fruit was a bad idea."

Catarina Devon: "You don't have one but does that help you?"

Shiliew: "No it doesn't but at least I have my strength."

Doc Q: "They even don't show any sympathy to an ill person."

Avalo Pizarro: "And they tied Wolf up real bad in that other cell. He can't even move. "

Vasco Shot: "Well they know that if he can get free then he will rescue us."

Teach: "Shut the hell up you fools. It's annoying enough already. There are no guards and yet we cannot get free. Only if they did not use this damn collar! If they chained my hands or feet I would have gladly detached them and got out of this hell."

Shiliew: "In the past there was a prisoner who severed his legs and got free, from then collar is used for restraining infamous people."

"Yeah that sure was painful and moreover it reduced my strength by a lot." A voice said from just beyond the door.

Teach: "You are… Gold Lion Shiki!"

Shiki stood just outside the cell smoking a cigar. "So you are the Bleackbeard I heard so much about? I remember seeing you as just another nobody in Whitebeard's ship 26 years back."

Teach: "You have a good memory. What business do you have here?"  
>Shiki: "Oi oi, don't be so harsh on the man who has come to liberate you!"<p>

Teach: "No one asked for your pity."

Shiki: "I do not pity you brat, I will set you free only if you agree to wreak havoc on the war that is supposed to be going on now. I want to take down three people, Garp & Sengoku first and foremost for what they did to me 26 years ago and also that blasted Straw Hat kid who became the Pirate King recently."

Shiliew: "Straw Hat? I didn't know that you were acquainted with him."

Shiki: "Four years ago, he caught me off guard and thwarted my plan to destroy East Blue, but from what I have heard, you have an even better reason to go against him. Here is the deal. I will use my ability to take you to the battle field and you can have Straw Hat and his crew. I will take care of Garp & Sengoku."

Teach: "And what makes you think that you can defeat them? They defeated you once before and now don't even have legs." Thinking to himself, "Should I take his fruit power right after he lets me out? Nah it will take time to master the ability and there is no more non user among us except Shiliew, but that guy does not want a devil fruit. So I should just play along."

Shiki: "Watch your mouth, I may not have legs but ever since that Straw Hat bastard beat me and made me realize how weak I have become, I trained real hard to get back in shape. I may be old and without legs but those guys have grown old too and furthermore, it's none of your business what I do. You want Straw Hat or not?"

Teach: "Ok deal! Free us!"

Doc Q: "Do you know where my horse is?"

Van Auger: "Shut up you old fool, more importantly Gold Lion, there is another member of ours in the cell for giants."

**In the battle field:**

Marco was standing with a frustrated look on his face. Beside him Jozu was panting hard.

Jozu: "This guy is just too strong, his Busoshoku haki is average, he has no Kenbonshoku haki and he is not using any devil fruit power but he is simply physically too strong."

Marco: "In this way, the fight will drag too long. Vista can you give us a hand?" He shouted at Vista who was fighting a man wielding two Kukri Knives and another man with pink hair.

Vista: "Not at the moment, these guys are pretty skilled." He blocked a kukri slash with his sabre, "Rose Rondo!" He countered.

The kukri wielder jumped out of the way and the man with the pink hair followed him.

Vista: "I don't understand how can two low ranking soldiers like you be so strong? I have fought Rear Admirals weaker than you guys."

"Thank you for saying it, the Fleet Admiral does not really like me so I get no promotion, and he refuses to take any promotion either calling it 'Regiment Responsibility.''' The man with pink hair answered.

Vista: "Now I remember you are that boy who stopped Akainu in the War of Marineford. What's your name?"

"I am Coby."

"And I am Helmeppo."

Vista: "What did you say? I did not quite catch it?"

Helmeppo: "Why does that always happen to me?"

Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!" He charged at Akainu.

Akainu: "Dai Funka!" The two fists clashed. It looked somewhat similar to what happened four years back when Ace and Akainu's fists collided.

Both the attacks struggled against each other and then Luffy was pushed back. He landed on the ground and his hand was bruised and burnt.

Akainu: "Huh! Pathetic, just like your adopted brother, you are no match for me!" Suddenly his hand shook violently and blood gushed out of it. "What the hell kind of attack was that?" He held his fist and examined it protectively.

Luffy: "I told you Akainu, I will kill you here and now and avenge Ace."

Akainu: "Don't get cocky just because you managed to land one hit you brat! Raaaaa!" He charged at Luffy with a furious look.

Luffy: "Gear Third! (He was already in Gear Second) Gomu Gomu no Elephant Bazooka!"

Akainu jumped up to avoid the attack and then punched from above, Luffy moved out of the way, flipping in the process and countered "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Spear!" He nailed Akainu in the midsection with the gigantic attack.

Akainu: "You think such pesky assaults can hurt the marine Fleet Admiral?" He reformed whatever damage he had suffered and jumped at Luffy, "Meigo!" The deadly attack rushed at Luffy's chest.

Luffy tried to get out of the way but was too late and was caught on the right shoulder. With his left hand he punched Akainu in the gut as a counter measure and followed the attacked with an uppercut to Akainu's chin. Akainu stepped back and brought his fist in front of Luffy's face, "Eruption!" His hand literally exploded just in front on Luffy's face.

Luffy was thrown back, he covered his face with his hands and screamed in pain.

Akainu started to charge up something big, "I will finish you off with this!."

Zoro looked at Tashigi who seemed damn serious; she held her sword, the Meito Shigure with both hands and approached Zoro.

Zoro: "It's time to go, won't see you!" He turned around and ran at a random direction.

Tashigi: "Hold it right there Roronoa!"

Sanji was fighting against a giant and so was Chopper.

Sanji: "There is no end to them!" He dodged a huge fist and kicked at the giant's leg.

Chopper: "We have to push through."

Shanks: "You are hiding something aren't you?"

Thaduri: "Ihihihihihihihihi, you found out? Ok then I will show you my true power!" He suddenly stabbed himself with his spear in the chest.

Shanks: "What the…"

Thaduri fall down, as if he was dead! But then smoke started to rise from his body and his figure glowed, he sat up and pulled the spear. "Ihihihihihihihi, that was good. I mean when you hurt me it's sweet but there is nothing like hurting me myself; it's so refreshing."

Shanks looked at horror at Thaduri; all the wounds that he received from Shanks by far were healed and his body kept glowing.

Thaduri: "Now it's your turn, take this!" He jumped up and lashed his whip at Shanks.

Shanks dodged the attack easily but then suddenly he fell to his knee. "Aaaaaaaah!" He screamed in pain, his entire body was shaking with spasms.

Thaduri: "How does it feel Red Hair? How does my pain feel? Isn't it sweet?"

Shanks gritted his teeth and stood up. His body was bruised all over. He looked at Thaduri with caution and held his sword in a defensive stance.

"Thaduri: "Ihihihihihihihihihihi, your Kenbunshoku haki iand Busoshoku haki are amazing, you actually could read my attack at the last moment and put a haki shield, that is what saved your life; if you were even a little bit late then you would have died. Now you understand right? How pointless it is to try and fight me? The more you damage my body, the more pain it will cause you in return and I will always be able to regenerate. That's the power of the devil fruit I ate. Hito Hito no mi Model Masochist!"

Shanks: "I see; it's a scary power indeed. You used that whip to distract me and sent your invisible attack to catch me off-guard, all the punishment you received from me and also that stab of yourself. If I was a fraction of second late to defend myself with haki, I might have really died. But you missed your chance. You can regenerate from any damage you say but what about something that will kill you instantly?"

Thaduri: "I doubt even you can come up with something like that. Ihihihihihihihihihi!"

Shanks: "We will see about that, you psycho!"

Dragon and Kong were still fighting and none could get an upper hand.

Kong: "Don't think I will tire because of my old age, my fruit power allows me to retain the same stamina that I had in my prime." _***In the Hindu myth Hanuman received a blessing that he won't die as long as the legend of Rama would still be known, thus he does not age.***_

Dragon: "That really is troublesome."

Admiral Jania walked away from a fallen Benron, she was bruised all over her body and her uniform was somewhat torn. She fell to her knees and panted. "He sure was a tough bastard!"

Benron was lying face first on the ground, whether he was alive or not could not be told.

Jania got up, "well now that he is taken care of, I must concentrate on the other criminals."

Momonga and Dalmatian were leading the marines to fight against the revolutionaries. Admiral Kugaren Damti came face to face with the Second in Command of the Revolutionary army.

Kugaren: "So you are the traitor marine who betrayed justice and joined the criminals?"

DooK: "You say it as if I am the only one! And it's a very old story you know, it's been 28 years since I left the corrupt World Government."

"Sinlence you filthy traitor," Kugaren shouted.

Dook: "Watch your mouth brat! I actually want to take down Kasim of the Guardians but if you get in my way then I will be glad to send you to hell."

Kugaren: "Let's see if you can pull off what you say! Mass Movement!" He rushed with his huge body at Dook at an unbelievable speed and body slammed him.

Dook flew back a considerable distance and landed, his body was deformed and battered.

"That was too easy." Kugaren shrugged.

"Dook: "You sure put an awful amount of power in your attacks!" He reformed himself and got up. "But physical blows won't work on me."

Kugaren: "So you are a Logia type? Well then I will have to use haki."

In the Horizon on the side of Bay Two, some ships could be seen.

Roshun: "What are those?"

Jesap: "Looks like they have planned for some reinforcements."

Dragon suddenly stepped back and retreated a bit.

Kong: "What's wrong? Getting tired already?"

Instead of answering, Dragon transformed which prompted Kong to transform aswell.

Kong: "Don't think you can catch me off-guard that easily."

Dragon: "That was not my intention." He turned his face to the sky and sent out a large fire straight above.

**In the backup ship of the Revolutionary army:**

Feliks: "That's the signal, and our reinforcements are here too. You go on ahead Vehiatua with those two and join with them. I will stay as the last reserve with the other two.

Vehiatua: "I just hope that you won't have to bring 'That' in."

Feliks: "We have to be prepared for the worst, now go."

Vehiatua (to two of the four figures standing at a corner): "Please come with me."

Suddenly a gigantic flying object could be seen in the sky, it was approaching the plaza.

Almost everyone stopped fighting and looked up. "What the hell is that?"

Rudolf: "It can't be…!"

Misir: "It indeed is preposterous, we never expected something like this would happen, who could be doing this?"

Jesap: "There is only one man capable of this but I never thought he would show up here."

In the sky, the whole gigantic building of the Impel Down was floating and approaching the battlefield. One top of it stood a few people and a huge giant.

Shiki: "Finally we are here, Jihahahahahahaha."

Blackbeard: "Zehahahahahaha, Straw Hat this time you are going down."

_End of part seven. Next time: The battle between Luffy and Akainu ends and some of the major figures change their opponents. Also the Gorosei gets into action. As usual, please excuse the spelling/grammar errors and reviews are much appreciated. Thank you._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Eight – Here comes the Gorosei!**

**In the Plaza: **

Akainu: "Since you are the Pirate King, I will finish you off with the new attack I developed after I lost to Whitebeard. There is no escape from this! Krakatoa!" He extended both his hand and literally made them explode forming a gigantic blast and launched it straight at Luffy.

Luffy who had just recovered from the blow to his face, looked at the approaching mass of lava with defiance. "You can try whatever the hell you want, but that is not going to work on me. Gomu Gomu no Elephant Storm!" He stood firm and used Gear Third to expand his body to immense proportions and then twisted it, like the normal Gomu Gomu no Storm but in huge shape and finally went off to clash against Akainu's attack. The outbreaks struggled against each other and the lava got neutralized from Luffy's haki. The power was so great that the whole area shook from the force behind it. Luffy kept on pushing, "Waryaaaaa!"

Akainu: "Impossible, this can't be happening!" His attack was being pushed back. "In the name of justice! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He reinforced his attack with all his might.

Luffy: "Cut that stupid crap about justice! I am going to send you flying!" Suddenly Luffy's Haoshoku haki exploded with a superbly intense fury directed at Akainu, even the unyielding Fleet Admiral hesitated a tiny bit in front of that outburst and with that opening, Luffy managed to push his attack back and topple him over. Luffy's relentless punches hit Akainu all over his body and hurled him back. Luffy stood there panting.

Akainu tried to get up from the ground, he was visibly damaged from the beating he just received; blood was coming out from his nose and also from the sides of his lips. "You dirty criminal, I will never forgive you!" He stood back up, struggling a bit. Lava started to pour out from his body.

Luffy looked at Akainu and prepared to counter, he was not unscathed either, when he clashed with the gigantic Krakatoa attack of the Fleet Admiral, both his hands, even though they were reinforced by haki, suffered severe burns and also he was almost out of breath after pushing himself to the limits to counter the devastating attack. His right shoulder was also badly burnt from the Meigo he took earlier.

**In the reinforcement fleet of the Revolutionary army (which had just reached near the backup ship that was led by Feliks and Vehiatua, there were 12 ships):**

The person leading it looked at the people who gathered on the deck, "well as you know that all our elites went up ahead and here we are only the weaker soldiers, our goal is to only act as an equalizer to the numbers, but, I can guarantee, that with my Okama way and the guidance of Vehiatua-san we will surely be able to do more than that!"

"I came here not because I have any allegiance to the Revolutionary army; my only intention is to help Straw Hat Luffy who saved me and my kingdom." A beautiful woman with blue hair who stood with two warriors at her side said.

"I know Vivi-chan! I was actually trying to kill you at that time, sorry about that!" The leading person replied, he was none other than the former Mr.2 of the Barouque Works, Bentham aka Bon Kurei.

"You have been at it ever since I boarded the ship, cut it out." Nefertari Vivi, the beautiful princess of Arabasta said with a little irritation.

Vehiatua along with the two other men (two of the four) came to them, "okay everyone it's time to move."

**Back in the battlefield:**

Bagle looked up at the sky, "looks like it's time for us to get into the party; none of them down there has the raw power to stop that thing." He pointed at the gigantic structure of Impel Down that was floating in the air.

Roshun: "I think Akainu or Kong can take care of that."

Rudolph: "Oh come on, you can see that they are awfully busy."

Jesap: "That they indeed are."

Dragon ducked another punch from Kong and retaliated with a kick of his own, which was followed by a gush of wind.

Kong dodged the attack and sent a mini shock wave at Dragon.

Dragon (to himself): "Looks like I am stuck here as long as I can't take this geezer down but he is just too stubborn."

Kong (to himself): "As long as this troublesome guy is here I cannot concentrate at anything else but he sure is persistent."

Dook: "Take this, Immobilization!" He extended his arms and sent out a wave of semi-solid substance at Damti.

Damti tried to jump away from it but Dook manipulated the wave and chased after him at a breakneck speed and engulfed Damti. The substance solidified quickly and Damti literally became a statue.

Dook: "Is that all? Navy sure has fallen from its grace, if that is all it takes to defeat an Admiral."

"Who was defeated?" A loud voice came out of the statue and then suddenly it crumbled, Damti came out, unscathed. "What the hell are you blabbering about? I don't know what kind of stuff that is but you can never hold me down because I have the power of the Momentum Momentum fruit, I cannot be restrained.

Dook: "Well that sure is a handy power against my Cement Cement fruit."

Akainu charged once again at Luffy and tried to punch him, but Luffy dodged and came back with a kick to Akainu's mid-section. Akainu took the blow but ignored it and tried to grab Luffy but Luffy was gone. "Damn you fast bastard!"

Luffy reappeared behind Akainu: "Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip!" He kicked Akainu at the back of the head.

Akainu tried to avoid it by using Soru but Luffy's speed was just too much. He got hit and stumbled, "you filthy scum! Take this! Hell's Pit!" He shouted. The top of his body started to boil and send lava bubbles at all directions engulfing the whole place.

Luffy tried to dodge the deadly bubbles but could not deal with all of them and was hit at some places. He screamed in intense pain.

Akainu: "Now time to finish it!" He jumped up in the air and charged up his magma fist, "end of the road for you Straw Hat!"

Luffy: "This is nothing, bring on whatever the hell you may want to but I am not gonna lose to you! Gomu Gomu no Mortar! He used Gear Third on left hand and then kicked at Akainu with his right leg, the leg with back because of using haki and when it was going to hit with Akainu's magma fist, he abruptly pushed all the air from his left hand to the leg making it huge in a split second and causing an effect similar to that of an explosion. It was a powerful attack and Akainu was thrown back once more. Luffy charged without wasting anytime and punched Akainu relentlessly.

Akainu tried to retaliate but for each attack he made he received three or four counter hits, he just could not match Luffy's furry. Inch by inch Luffy was pushing Akainu back and dealing damage to him, although he himself suffered terrible injuries, especially his right leg was strained from the Mortar technique he used.

Akainu greeted his teeth and with a desperate effort managed to jump away from Luffy. His entire body was covered in bruises from Luffy's unrelenting attacks and he could barely stand. He fall to one knee and panted.

Luffy also was breathing really hard and struggled to maintain his footing. Many parts of his torso and both his hands were burnt from Akainu's lava. Also the use of powerful attacks for a long time took its toll on his body.

Akainu: "It's now or never Straw Hat, this time I will kill you for sure, Inugami Guren!"

Luffy: "I will Avenge Ace even if it kills me, Gomu Gomu no Hiken!" He pulled back his right arm and stated to pump it in an astounding speed, and then punched at Akainu while still expanding and contracting the arm, the friction made his fist hot and its speed was such that it was literally on fire.

The two fists cashed and struggled against each other.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Akainu shouted and put more strength behind his blow going all out.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Luffy kept on pumping his hand and increasing the friction, making the thing hotter and hotter. Normally the heat from Akainu's magma and his own friction would have burnt off his hand to ashes but his incredible haki was protecting it.

Suddenly Akainu pulled his hand back and screamed in pain. His hand was burnt! He looked at the nasty mark at his fist with disbelief, after all he never expected anyone to be able to burn him, desperately he tried to get back his composer; but it was too late, the fire fist that Luffy created and which managed to burn even him rushed at his chest in a blinding speed. At the last moment Akainu jumped backwards trying to avoid it but as Luffy was rubber he just extended his hand and hit Akainu in the chest.

As a final means of defense, Akainu put his haki along with his Logia defense on the line to stop the attack but none of it helped. Luffy's fist passed through his chest just like his own fist penetrated Ace's chest four years ago.

Akainu: "Damn you… Straw Hat!" He fell down, face first.

Luffy pulled his hand back and turned around; he raised both his arms high in the sky, his right hand still glowing in heat. He looked at the heaven and tried to say something, only the word "Ace" could be heard, and then he fell down too, unconscious.

Marine's in unison: "Fleet Admiral Sakazuki has fallen!"

Kong: "Don't falter men; the Pirate King is down too! Charge on!"

Dragon: "Do you think that you have the time to be distracted?" He kicked Kong and sent him flying, "also my son won't stay down for long!"

Vehiatua landed on the shore followed by the reinforcements, among them were the elite soldiers from most of the nations which are allied to the Revolutionry army also Chaka, Pell and Vivi from Arabasta as well as Mr.2 Bon Kurei who was leading the fleet prior to Vehiatua taking command. Aside from them there were also the two (of the mysterious four) people who came with Vehiatua.

Emperio Ivankov was facing Jania at the moment in her female form and was struggling. Vehiatua rushed near her.

"Iva-san, go and help Straw Hat Luffy, he needs your attention. I will deal with this woman here.

Ivankov: "vYou are a life saver, I must rush to Straw Hat boy at once!"

Jania: "You are not going anywhere!"

Vehiatua: "I will be your opponent Admiral Jania!" He jumped forward and blocked Jania's path by crossing his signature weapons, an axe and a spear. He was a stout man of average height and with wide shoulders and slim waist, looking somewhat similar to Calgara of the Shandians.

Jania: "Well it cannot be helped if you have a death wish!"

Ivankov changed into male form and ran to the place where Luffy was, "Death Wink!" He blew away a marine who was trying to strike the unconscious body of Luffy. He reached near him and brought his hand near Luffy's skin, "I have come up with this new hormone only for times like this, Soothing Healer!" He injected Luffy with some hormone. "He should be fine within half an hour!" He got up and looked around.

Sanji was coming at Luffy to help him but when he looked at Ivankov standing there he stooped. "I want nothing more of that guy. Oi Chopper, go check on Luffy."

Chopper (while fighting against some marines): "I am trying to for a while now; there are just too many soldiers!"

Suddenly a figure appeared near the fallen body of Luffy, right behind Ivankov. "Shishi Senjindani!" The figure levitated a bit in the air and sent a flurry of slash like attacks at Ivankov from the back.

Ivankov noticed at the last moment and turned back to counter but it was already too late he was hit in the mid-section and thrown back, blood came out of his wounds and he screamed in pain.

"So you became the Pirate King? Eh?" Shiki looked at Luffy who was still unconscious, his wounds were healing up from Ivankov's hormone injection but he did not come to his senses yet. "Too bad, it's time to say good bye! I wanted to kill Roger, the first Pirate King, but could not do that thanks to those bastards Garp and Sengoku, and when I came for my revenge you got into the way, now I will pay you the debt back with interest!" He raised one of his sword legs.

A huge fist hit Shiki in the jaw from the side and sent him toppling. "I never thought that I would see that rooster face of yours ever again Gold Lion! You have become even more devious! I teamed up with the Revolutionry army to atone for my past as after my retirement I realized that I have done a huge sin by working for such a corrupt government all my life, but now that I look at you I feel somewhat proud of my carrier!"

Shiki: "Garp! I knew you would show up here!" He got up, "but I never thought that the hero of the marines would change sides. But where were you hiding until now? I have been trying to find you and Sengoku to for killing from the top for a while now."

Garp: "Bwahahahahahahaha, for killing you say, let's see who kills who! I will not forgive you for trying to kill my unconscious grandson! And I was in that backup ship of the revolutionaries, Sengoku was also there and also two other former marine admirals."

Shiki: "And I will not forgive you for what you have done to me in the past!" He took off into the air, "Garp, it's my time to take revenge!"

"Sky Walk! And Collier Frit!" Sanji took flight and hit Shiki hard in the neck, "Gramps, let me deal with this shitty bastard, I remember him hurting Nami-san in the past."

Garp: "Okay but you better teach him a good lesson."

Marco: "This will never end, he is just too strong, the only reason we can still keep up is because of our devil fruits."

Beherim: "You guys are persistent! I will give you that much!"

Garp (who just left Shiki in Sanji's care): "Well Beherim how about we have a little rematch, last time you cheated to beat me in that arm wrestling match!"

Marco: "Where did you come from?"

Beherim: "Well well so you too have become a traitor Garp? I did not expect this from the hero of the marines."

Garp: "I regret that I worked my entire life for an evil organization, it's time to repent. Oi you are Marco of the Whitebeard Pirates right? Go fight someone else; I am the ideal man for this guy."

Shanks clashed his sword once again with Thaduri, in combat skill or strength, he had much advantage but the bizarre power of Thaduri was troubling the Red Haired man. He could not attack Thaduri's body as non-fatal injuries will be reflected back at him.

"Red Hair! I would take over from here; you go on ahead and deal with the rest. This man is a bizarre enemy only I can fight." A voice spoke calmly.

Shanks looked at the speaker and found out that it was none other than the former Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

Shiki was looking at Sanji with a smug look, "don't get too cocky brat, you think you can defeat me?"

Sanji: "Shut up you shitty rooster!"

Shiki: "Okay then, don't say I did not warn you! But before that!" He motioned his hand and the enormous building of Impel Down which was floating in the air started to fall rapidly.

All the people who were in the plaza looked with horror at the impending doom.

"It will destroy the whole place!" A marine shouted.

Bagle walked down from the elevated platform, "well then, I am going on ahead, that thing must be stopped or else the whole area would be wrecked. I am the only one that can do it."

Jesap: "Ok then, go, we will also join soon."

Bagle jumped up and spread his arms to sides, "Erase!" He shouted. Some transparent liquid shot out of his body toward Impel Down that was falling!"

Teach (who was on top of the falling building): "Let's move out men, he is trying to do something and I do not want to get caught in it; that would be a waste of energy." He and his crew jumped away from the building.

The liquid that Bagle threw was about hit the structure.

_End of part eight, well it is getting a little bit out of hand. Anyways, please excuse spelling grammar/spelling and if possible do review, thank you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Nine – True power!**

Not far from the place where the war was taking place, the ship of the Kuja Pirates sailed in the paradise and was approaching Bay Two at a high speed.

Boa Sandersonia: "We are late, big sister will be mad at us; can't this thing go any faster?"

Kikyo: "I am afraid this is the top speed, Sonia-sama."

Boa Marigold: "How long will it take?"

Kikyo: "Half an hour more Mari-sama."

**In the battlefield:**

Bagle: "Erase!" Transparent liquid formed in the palms of both his wide spread hands and created a swirl; then he directed it towards the massive structure of Impel Down that was falling at the battlefield.

Shiki: "Huh, I know he is a member of the Gorosei, but there is no way that puny attack of his is going to stop it, Jihahahahahahaha…..UkKkkk!" He was kicked at the chest by Sanji.

Sanji: "You shitty rooster, did you think I forgot what you tried to do to Nami-san? I am never gonna forget that! You don't have time to look at what other people are busy with, take this, Candle Light Cuisine!" He created heat from his Jiable Jambe in a way that his foot looked like a burning candle and then kicked Shiki at the chin, sending him higher in the air.

Kong got up, Dragon's kick caught him in the left shoulder and caused a bruise but he shrugged it off, he glanced at the marines who were panicking because of the immense shadow that the falling Impel Down caused. "Don't falter men," Kong shouted, "the Gorosei is here; they will take care of it!"

Dragon rushed at Kong and sent a slicing wind attack at him. Kong jumped up and did a backflip, avoiding the slice. The battle between them resumed.

Shanks looked at Sengoku, a bit shocked, "I never expected the renowned champion of justice; the Buddha Sengoku himself would fight against the World Government!" He shrugged.

Sengoku: "I have served a corrupt organization for my entire life, turning a blind eye at them, so it's time for me to atone and there is no one more suited than me to fight this guy as we are both users of Hito Hito no mi."

Thaduri: "Huh! What a shame Sengoku, we were once comrade in the Navy as Admirals, I never thought the day would come when I would have to face you, but don't think that you can escape my torture!" He lashed his whip at Sengoku.

The battle of Coby and Helmeppo versus Vista was hold in a stale mate, but slowly Vista showed signs of getting tired. He was indeed a veteran of immense abilities but these two young fighters showed remarkable team work and battle tactics, and Coby could predict all the attacks that Vista tried to come up with even before Vista himself knew that he was going to make them. Never in his life had Vista faced someone with such strong Kenbunshoku haki.

Donquixote Doflamingo looked at the battle field, "well it's time for me to get started, Fufufufufu!" He walked towards the place where the Revolutionary army was struggling against the marine forces. Suddenly he noticed the fallen body of Benron. "Fufufufufufu, he is still alive I see; I should use him then." He moved his finger, Benron's body shook when he took control and struggled trying to stand. "Nah he is too weak, I better kill him!" He flexed his fingers with the intention to slice off Benron's head, Benron, even though a Logia user was unconscious, so he was in real danger of dying. Suddenly a rapid movement took place, and the Body of Benron vanished to thin air.

Doflamingo: "Why does people always vanishes when I am having some fun? But more importantly, what do you think you are doing?"

A huge figure stepped in front of Doflamingo and stood like a Sumo wrestler, "Tsuppari Padho!"

Everyone present in the war zone except for the ones who were too busy fighting or unconscious/dead looked with horror at the sky. The huge structure that was as big as a small island was almost upon them. Even the most experienced men were trembling at the sight.

Bagle's liquid hit the building at a side.

Teach: "It's a good thing that we got away at time, right cutie-chan?" He was holding a beautiful but sadistic looking woman by the waist.

"Get away from me you ugly bearded pig!" The woman, namely Sadi-chan scream. "My uncle Thaduri is here and I will ask him to teach you a lesson!"

Teach: "Zehahahahaha!"

Jesap: "Well that is taken care of," he pointed his finger at Impel Down, "since it is getting bad and we have already lost Sakazuki, let's head out too and get this over with."

Roshun: "Yes and to make it even worse, Garp and Sengoku betrayed us, looks like we are in for some tough work out." He grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Misir: "Well wait until Bagle finishes, he is as usual being slow."

Suddenly the structure of Impel Down shook violently in air and then a super loud explosion was heard and the whole area was covered in smoke. Powder like dust started to fall down all over the place like a sand rain.

Ruolph: "Neat!"

Shanks looked up in the sky, "what the hell was it?"

Sengoku (while dodging the whip attack from Thaduri): "That's what use to be Impel Down! Bagle of the Gorosei blew it to dust."

Shanks: "Impossible, he blew that huge structure to dust just like that?"

Sengoku: "That is the power of the Logia fruit he has, his element is Nitroglycerine…" He charged at Thaduri.

Shanks: "Looks like the Gorosei will be more trouble than I thought. He looked around and suddenly spotted something."

Teach was approaching the place where Luffy was, Luffy got his consciousness back but was still not able to get up. The new hormone Ivankov injected him with was a mix of Tension Hormone and healing hormone, it works gradually rather than instantly and heals the body up and also rejuvenates the strength over a period of half an hour to an hour depending on the person and the injuries. It has been not much time since he received the doze.

Brook and Robin were still busy fighting Jango, Fullbody and Hina respectively. They were having a hard time as other reinforcements were there too.

Franky and Chopper had their hands full time with Pacificsta and Giants. Usopp and Nami were mostly fighting small fries and defending Sunny, they seemed reluctant to take on the big shots.

Sanji was fighting Shiki in the air and Zoro was running away from Tashigi so Luffy had no one to guard him except Ivankov.

Teach approached Luffy, "look at you Mugiwara, are you the great Pirate King who defeated me? But who is going to save you from me this time? Zehahahahahahaha!" He started to form a quake bubble in his hand.

Luffy: "Looked at Teach, Kurohige!" He tried to stand up.

"Teach, you are not worth to fight the King, he would have other opponents to deal with, more important people, not some sneaky loser like you." A calm voice warned him.

Teach turned back and came face to face with a one handed man who had red hair.

Teach: "Akagami, so you plan to get in my way till the very bitter end? So be it, Quake Punch!" He attacked Shanks with all the fury he had.

**On the deck of ship that was sailing in the calm belt a while ago: **

"We are here at last, look at it, there is so much commotion and what is that huge cloud in the air?" The big man asked.

"I don't know Moriah, but I am seriously confused here, that loud sound probably has something to do with it, right Mr. 1?" The smaller man looked at the third person standing near them.

Moriah: "I trust your perception Crocodile; let's go we don't have time to waste!"

Crocodile: "Are you sure that you would be fine without the zombies?"

Moriah: "I fight with my own power now, no more zombies! Come, I will transport us, Shadow Carpet!" He used his shadow to make flying carpet and got on it, Crocodile and Mr.1 got followed.

"Absalom!" Moriah shouted.

"Yes Moriah-sama!" An even more augmented Absalom rushed to the deck.

Moriah: "You lead the men that we have to the shore and take some small fry down. We are going to wreak havoc!"

**Back in the war zone:**

"Gurganta!" Beherim punched at Garp who retaliated with a fist of his own and the two blows caused a sonic boom.

Beherim: "You should be ashamed, I beat you in that arm wrestling match fair and square and now you are saying that I, Beherim the Great cheated?"

Garp: "Of course! You tricked me with that pack of crackers and when I looked at it, you quickly transformed your hand to make the finishing pull."

Beherim: "Transforming was not against the rules!"

Garp: "But distracting with crackers was; if you transformed in front of my eyes then I would have put more haki into it."

Beherim: "Like that would work!"

Garp: "Enough of that!" He kicked Beherim at the thigh, "the winner of this fight would be the right one, you okay with that?"

Beherim (blocking Garp's kick with his shin): "You asked for it! Shoulder Tackle!" He tried to ram Garp with his shoulder.

Garp: "Like that would work on me, Adamant Straight!" He jumped forward (in a similar fashion as Superman does when he flies) and punched at the supposed point of contact with his haki imbued right fist. Once again the area shook from the collision.

Beherim stepped back and held his shoulder protectively, it was bruised. "It seems that you haven't lost your touch, Garp, that fiece haki of yours is still as strong as ever, looks like I have to take it up a notch!" He started to transform. He started to grow, his already huge form became larger, much larger, he was even bigger than a giant, about as big as Kong or Dragon in their transformed state, but he was only in his hybrid form. He now had a huge trunk that hang in front of his face and a pair of immense pointy tasks. His skin was thick and hairy and his legs had changed into round pillar like hind legs. His upper torso had ripped out of his uniform and his hands became even more muscular. "Ongoooooooooooo!" He blew like an angry elephant.

Garp stood in front of him, he was looking like a tiny ant in comparison, but he remained calm and was not even a single bit intimidated. "Huh, so you have gotten bigger, like I care!" He barked.

Beherim: "Not only bigger, my Zou Zou no mi, Model Mammoth is a rare ancient Zoan and it boosts my strength by a huge factor and also makes me more resilient. Now your haki won't be that effective."

Garp: "We will see about that!"

Dook: "Rapid Build, Rock Vulture!" He created a huge sublime wave of cement that hardened at an immense speed and flew straight at Damti while taking the shape of a vulture statue.

Damti stood his ground; the beak of the vulture came at him like a huge arrow, "Break Through!" He swung both his hands together like a sword and hit the statue, the mass moved out of the way as if it wasn't even there. He then charged at Dook like a rugby player does while tackling for the ball.

"Sables!" Suddenly a sand storm came out of nowhere and encircled the charging Damti.

Damti used his momentum powers to get of the swirling sand but it took a few seconds. Crocodile was standing in front of him.

Crocodile: "Hey Revolutionary man; told you I would show up. I know you want to fight that Kasim, so go face him, I will deal with this guy."

Damti: "You are the former Shichibukai, Crocodile!"

Crocodile: "That's Sir Crocodile for you!"

Dampti: "You will pay for your insolence!" He pulled off his coat from his shoulders and threw it aside.

Crocodile: "Getting pumped up are we? Well an Admiral won't be a bad choice for the first victim Kuhahahahahaha!"

The general soldiers, who were not so enthusiastic about fighting but was rather doing it for orders sake, looked at astonishment at Impel Down literally vanished. They gasped at the miraculous sight that they just witnessed.

Rudolph, "well then, I shall go too," he stepped down from the platform and started walking, "now whom should I take down first? Oh that pair seems like a nice one to begin with," he looked at Marco and Jozu who were charging through the marine lines. "Soru!" In an instant he was in front of them.

Marco: "What the…!" He got punched in the gut by Rudolph.

Jozu changed to his diamond form to counter the kick that came towards his neck but it did not help him by much, the blow hit him and he went flying backwards.

Marco struggled to get up, he looked at his belly in disbelief, there was a hole clear through his torso. He was only alive thanks to his devil fruit power that was at the moment regenerating the wound.

Rudolph: "Tsk tsk, that power of yours sure is annoying!" Suddenly he was behind Marco and almost caught him at the neck with a knife hand.

At the last moment Marco jumped away. He grew his wings and took flight, his instincts were telling him to get away from the monster that was after him. "So this is the strength of a Gorosei?" He thought.

_End of part nine. In the next part, the other Gorosei will get into action and the current battles will heat up, that much is for sure, as for the rest you will have to wait. Once again, excuse spelling/grammar errors, criticize and please review to share your thought about this chapter. Thank you._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Ten: Reserves!**

Shams Dook, who was just relieved from his fight against Admiral Kugaren Damti by Crocodile looked at the dust that was falling all over the place. He was awed liked just like all the others present in the place. It was indeed an unbelievable feat to witness when the ginormous structure of the Impel Down literally became dust in an instant. "So the Gorosei are already on the move, guess it can't not be helped, we are all still occupied and they are already fighting, at this rate we cannot hold our ground."

Dragon punched Kong on the chin and took a blow from the Commander in Chief to the gut. "Damn this geezer, I can't focus on anything else but him!"

Rayleigh slashed at Kizaru once again with his double edged sword. They were fighting nonstop from the very beginning.

Kizaru blocked the attack with his light blade, "you sure are stubborn Rayleigh-san!"

Rayleigh: "I am getting tired, I am old you know, but if I don't hold you here then you can cause a lot of trouble for us!"

Kizaru: "I think I will have to finish you off now, there is so much to do for me, especially since Sakazuki has fallen, I must take his place as the senior most Admiral; I cannot waste any more time with you, take this, Flash of the Money King!" He stepped back and then jumped high in the air, then while floating he crossed both his arms and formed a very potent beam, he also formed two more beams from both his feet and the projected all three at Rayleigh, "Raaaa!" He fired the big attack; it was what gave him his alias Kizaru or Yellow Monkey.

Rayleigh held his sword with both hands; he gritted his teeth and then took a defensive stance. Everyone in the vicinity started running away, panicking. The three beams merged into one and took the shape of a monkey's head. Rayleigh jumped forward and slashed at the beam with all the power he could muster, his haki literally exploded and a crimson shield formed in front of his sword which struggled against the immense attack of Kizaru. Sonic booms started to form in the vicinity and the ground shook but finally Rayleigh managed to change the course of the attack upwards, it swirled in the sky a few times and the exploded with a blinding flash.

Kizaru: "Looks like we are back to square one!"

Rayleigh (panting): "Well I told you that I cannot let you pass!"

Eustass Kid finally managed to defeat strawberry, the Vice Admiral was tough and experienced but in the end he succumbed to the superior might of the vicious pirate. Kid panted for a while and then looked around him.

Trafalgar Law also has beaten Vice Admiral Kaizeruhige. Scratchman Appo was still fighting Comil but it seemed that the old Vice Admiral was on the verge of collapsing. Capone Bege on the other hand did not fair that well against the ruthless Doberman and was knocked out. However before he could be finished off, Basil Hawkins stepped in and he managed to reverse the flow of the fight and take down the Vice Admiral. John Giant also could not stand up to X Drake and after a gruesome duel, he fell down unconscious and badly injured.

Appo finally managed to knock Comil down with another sound attack of his. The supernovas and their crew, who were more or less damaged from the struggle regrouped and were preparing to charge forward once again.

Suddenly a tall individual with short golden hair and beard appeared in front of them as if out of nowhere. "My my, you guys seem to have made short work of our elites! I can't just let you do how you please anymore!"

Appo: "What the hell, how could you be here all of a sudden, you were up at the platform!"

Drake: "Curses! He is one of the Gorosei!"

Law: "Stay on guard."

Kid: "Gorosei my ass! He is just one man!"

Hawkins: "This is bad, my cards says that we do not have any chance of winning!"

Killer: "Like I give a shit about that!"

Misir: "You made a wrong choice to come here and challenge us; I will personally make sure that all of you die here! First for the traitor!" He charged at an implausible speed targeting X Drake.

Drake changed into his dinosaur from rapidly and tried his best to block against the attack but he just could not grasp what hit him. He was thrown back his arm was broken and almost all of his body was numb from the impact of the punch that he received.

Kid slammed a huge pile of metal which contained broken cannons and even Pacifista at Misir.

Misir did not even try to dodge, the attack stopped as If there was an invisible shield and then Misir was gone, he came at Kid from behind and aimed a kick at Kid's head which would have instantly killed him if it did hit. But law managed to move Kid away with his devil fruit ability at the last moment.

Hawkins transformed into his Goma no So and tried to attack Misir with his sword but Misir just stopped the slash by holding the blade with his fingers. "Impossible." Hawkins gasped.

Appo sent a musical slash at Misir but it bounced of Misir's invisible shield.

Misir: "I wonder how long you can put up your tricks!" He kicked Hawkins in the gut. A marine died nearby, his body split in two and a doll dropped from Hawkins' pocket.

Marco flied away to a considerable distance, his wound was finally healed. He looked at the prone body of Jozu with concern, to his great relief, Jozu got up; his diamond form saved him he was hurt pretty bad though; it was good thing that he was not hit as hard as Marco was.

Rudolph stood lazily, putting some weight on his cane; he had a smug look on his face. "You people are strong, not many can survive after I hit them. Especially you," he pointed his cane at Marco, "I must say once again, that power of yours is pretty handy."

Marco (to himself): "I must stay away from this monster! I must stay on air!"

Jozu started to back away; he knew full well after receiving a blow that he was no match for the Gorosei, so he decided to back out to a safer position.

Rudolph: "Would you be nice enough to come down, Marco the Phoenix?"

Marco: "As if, you would better learn to fly if you want to catch me! What the…!" He stopped and looked at horror when Rudolph grew a huge pair of black wings. His body changed a lot, he was much bigger, about three times his previous size, his skin was black, his eyes were red, he had huge fangs for teeth and a long, snake like, divided tongue. Also he had a long and thick tail and two pointy horns. An eerie black aura was all over him. All in all he looked so frightening, so intimidating, that even the most experienced veterans would have a chill in their spine just by seeing him and Marco was no exception.

Rudolph: "You said I need learn how to fly, well apparently I do know how to fly!" His voice was raspy and cold. "How do like my new look? I ate the Mythical Zoan, Akuma Akuma no mi!"

Donquixote Doflamingo dodged the Tsuppari Pad Ho attack which Kuma made, "what the hell are you doing you mindless bastard!" He snarled at the huge cyborg's face.

Kuma: "I am not mindless, that was just a temporary strategic façade!" As of now, I am the Co-second in Command of the Revolutionary army alongside Dook and therefore I can't allow you to harm a subordinate, Donquixote Doflamingo, prepare yourself!"

Doflamingo : "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu! I knew something was funny about you, normally you are the obedient slave who rushes into the battle as the dog of the government, but today you were even idler than the rest of us! It is all clear now and that makes you an enemy!" He tried to take control of Kuma's body by flexing his finger but Kuma Teleported away and came from behind with a laser which Doflamingo dodged by jumping.

Dragon did a back flip avoiding Kong's kick; he then started to move away.

Kong looked at him with an angry expression "what are you plotting now?"

Dragon: "Nothing much, I just need to give an order to my subordinate!" He flipped out a baby den den mushi, "Feliks, it cannot be avoided; you bring 'That' and the rest of our forces into battle, now!"

Feliks on the other side: "Understood!"

Kong: "What is 'That'?"

Dragon: "You will see eventually!"

**Near Bay Two:**

The Kuja Pirates' ship just landed on the shore. Nearby marines and revolutionaries who were fighting each other looked back at it. The Kuja started to disembark.

Boa Hancock looked at the ship, "about time!" She jumped down from her position and rushed to the place where Luffy was.

Jesap looked at Bay Two, "why are the Kuja here? Is Hancock planning to betray us?" He asked Roshun who was beside him.

"That is a strong possibility." Roshun answered grimly, "I am going," he loosened his sword in the sheath.

Jesap: "Ok, I will remain here to give the commands." He looked at Bay Two, "wait Roshun, what do you think that huge ship is?"

Roshun: "Impossible, it looks like 'That' how the hell can they get their hands on 'That'?" He looked disturbed.

Jesap looked at the ship which had taken off its cover and was sailing at breakneck speed. "He sighed, guess we too need to bring our reserve out," He took out a black den den mushi, "Munshi, can you hear me?"

Munshi on the other side: "Loud and clear sir!"

Jesap: "It's unfortunate but you must bring Uranus out, the Revolutionary Army somehow has Pluton under their command so we need to use it, come out at Bay Two and face Pluton, I am counting on you."

Munshi: "Roger that!"

Benn Beckman kicked Kasim at the side of the head and sent him toppling backwards. He and Lucky Roo were fighting the mighty Guardian and it was more or less an even fight, although they probably had a little advantage.

Kasim looked at Beckman with distaste, he could not accept the fact that a pair of pirates who were not Captains themselves were beating him down.

Suddenly a voice spoke from the side: "Please let me handle him Benn Beckman, I have a score to settle with this man and besides I think your Captain needs some help."

Beckman turned around to find Shams Dook standing with his arms folded across his chest. He then looked at the direction where Shanks was. "I see. Ok then you can have him!"

Kasim (who was glad but did not show his reaction) stood up, "so the loser has something to settle with me? I could not ask for anything better!" He snarled at Dook.

Dook: "Let's get this over with then?" He charged at Kasim.

Hancock reached the place where Luffy was, she was panting due to running at break neck speed.

Luffy on the other hand just got up, he was rejuvenated from Ivankov's hormone remedy, but his stomach growled like no tomorrow.

Hancock: "Luffy, here is the bento I brought for you!" She blushed while saying it.

Luffy looked at her: "Honto! You are the best Hancock!" He jumped forward and almost snatched the lunchbox (which was rather large) from her hand.

Hancock: "He said I am the best, it means he really loves me, right?" She started fantasizing.

Suddenly Luffy pushed her; she could not maintain her balance and fall over. A bullet passed through the spot she was an instant earlier.

Hancock got up and looked for the assailant; it was none other than her fellow Shichibukai, the beautiful Roda who was jealous at Hancock for quite some time. She stood with a stern look on her face and aimed her rifle at Hancock. "Look at how stupid you are, Boa Hancock, I will put you out of your misery!"

Luffy: "Oi you, how dare you try shooting her when she is giving me food!" He spoke while stuffing his face with a large piece of meat. "I am going to kick your ass!"

Hancock: "Wait, Luffy, I will take care of this impudent woman myself."

**Near Bay One:**

Something large moved underwater, it created a wave but most of the people around were too busy fighting. Jesap noticed it though; he frowned and looked at the wave anxiously.

**The place where the World Nobles took refuge:**

It was huge mansion and was guarded by 5 Vice Admirals, namely Rooth, Hamfre Wilder, Chacha and Nora Smolett with Vice Admiral Tsuru commanding them.

Rooth was an incredibly tall (about 16 feet) man with a muscular build. He had a clean shaved face and wore a red and blue striped suit and wielded a repeating crossbow and a dagger as weapons.

Hamfre Wilder was an old man of average height with a wrinkled face; he wore a grey suit and had a sabre and a pair of pistols.

Chacha was fat, middle aged individual (similar to Lucky Roo in appearance); he wore a spiky armor and carried a huge club.

Nora was a well-endowed, tall (about 10 feet) and beautiful lady with curly black hair and a dark complexion, she wore an outfit similar to that of a nun, albeit a bit tight. Her choice of weapon was a halberd.

There were also 10000 marines on duty to look after and if necessary guard the Tenryubito. Even this defense was not satisfactory for the pampered Celestial Dragons but as the war demanded most of the warriors, it could not be helped.

A mysterious band of people were approaching this place they were all riding horses. Their leader was a stout man of average height and carried a decorated long fighting stick in his hand. He wore a green outfit and had a quiver of arrows and a bow hanging in his back. He also had a long double edged sword strapped at his waist belt. He wore a green cloak and underneath he had a leather outfit and high boots. He also had a hat with a feather on it.

Beside him rode another man wearing a black suit and a top hat. About a dozen people followed the duo. One of them came forward. "I can take us there in an instant, we don't need to ride anymore."

"Let's take our time; we are not in a hurry." The leader answered.

**Back in the war zone:**

Shiliew and the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates were charging at Shanks who was busy fighting against their Captain.

Teach: "Men, kill this bastard, we must get rid of him now."

"Kill him you say? You have to go through us first!" Benn Beckman declared, beside him were the rest of the red Hair Pirates. The scene was just like what happened during the war at Marineford. The two Yonko crews were going to face off after all.

_End of Part Ten. Next time, the ancient weapons will debut and there will be a lot more revelations. Once again please excuse spelling/grammar error as you already know that English is not really my forte. And please do review if you like it._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Eleven: Turmoil!**

Zoro stood panting in a place where some rubles were piled up, it was the place where the Blackbeard pirates landed when Impel Down was "erased"a while back, Sanjuan Wolf was the one mostly responsible for the apparent change of the landscape. The people that were fighting there had rushed to safety when they saw the impending danger of being trampled by the behemoth and thus it bacame a momentary vacant ground during this chaotic, catastrophic war.

"Damn that imposter girl!" Zoro rasped, "when I need to cut down through their lines to reach those Gorosei geezers, now I am running away! It has to be her all the times! Seriously how many times has it been?" His mind started to fill up with all the memories when he had to escape Tashigi and there were quite a few occasions. "Nah, now is not the time to be day dreaming! I should try to avoid her and get back to the battle, there is no room cut a slack! But how do I go back again?" He looked at people fighting not much of a distance away but could not get to the place. He came back to the same crack in the ground for the fifth time and then got really pissed! "What the hell is wrong with this place?" He screamed furiously, "fine! I will cut my way through!" He unsheathed Shusui from the sheath.

"Found you, Roronoa Zoro, you cannot hide like a coward anymore, surrender or prepare to fight!" Tashigi who caught up to her target took a battle stance with her new sword, Meito Kirik in her hand. It was an O Wazamono grade sword and was apparently a very beautiful one, with lily petals curved on it blade. The sword had a reddish white hue; it sparkled under the mid-day sun. ** ***_**Note: the war had started at morning at around 9am and now it's around 1:30pm* **_

Zoro (with an angry face): "I am not a coward and you know it, imposter woman! And I am not hiding!"

Tashigi: "Shut up! You pirate scum, this time I will capture you for sure!"

Some panting marines who caught up with Tashigi: "Rear Admiral, don't approach him, call for back up, he is dangerous!"

Tashigi: "You guys stay back, and if you have time warn me then go help the others, today I will settle the score once and for all!"

Zoro: "How many times has it been imposter girl? You know you can't beat me and also know that I don't want to fight you, why force me into this!"

Tashigi: "Again you are calling me imposter! And who are you to say that you don't want to fight me after humiliating me these many times! Prepare to pay for your sins!" She charged at Zoro with a firm hold at the hilt of her katana.

"Crash!" Kugaren Damti rammed Crocodile like a human spear in the gut! The attack was far more devastating than it seemed as his devil fruit gave him an immense boost of damaging power and he used it to the full extent.

Crocodile tried to dodge the attack with his Logia defense but was rammed straight at the target!

Damti: "Now naïve, I expected better from a veteran ex-Shichibukai like you! Isn't it normal for an Admiral such as me, to have haki?"

Crocodile coughed out a lot of blood, he was visibly damaged from the blow. He struggled to his feet, "seems like I underestimated you," He wiped some blood that oozed out of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Damti stood with a confident look on his face, "you made a wrong choice to come here today, but it makes our job easier, after this war there will not be any major criminal left I suppose!"

Crocodile: "Aren't you getting too ahead of yourself, you just landed one hit, what makes you think you have won already? Sables Spada!" He held out his palm up high in the air and a sand vortex formed on it, then he slashed his golden hook through the vortex to somewhat disrupt the flow and threw it at Dampti. The attack was like its name suggested a combination of two of his unique attacks one being Sables the sand storm and the other being Desert Spada the slash type of attack. The vortex flew at Dampti at a high velocity and then it started to expand and contract at an incredibly violent rate.

Dampti tried to use his power to blow the storm away but it did not work, as sands are really small pieces of matter, they were not affected by the momentum shift that much, Kugaren tried to shield himself with haki to avoid the barrage of slashes that came out of the vortex but it was rather unsuccessful.

Crocodile: "Don't talk big just because you can touch me, you might be an Admiral but I don't give a rat's ass about that!"

Damti managed to somehow get away from the storm of swirling sands, he was a roughed up and looked really angry. "I thought I would deal with you a.s.a.p. as I was needed elsewhere but now I will give you a slow and painful death!" He rasped in a threatening tone, "Ruck!" _***Note: it's the German word for the time derivative of acceleration or "jerk"* **_He curled his body and jumped at Crocodile like a cannon ball.

Trafalgar Law was panting heavily; he used his power to somehow move X Drake away from Misir's attack. Drake was damaged by the punch he received earlier; he tried to stand up but struggled. Scratchaman Appo, and Capone Bege was also backing down (Bege was already injured from his fight with Vice Admiral Doberman).

Eustass Kid and Killer stood side by side facing the Gorosei Misir.

Misir: "So you guys think you can stand up to me?"

Basil Hawkins came and took place beside Kid, "well I still have some of my dolls left and I don't see the shadow of death over us as of yet."

Law held his sheathed nodachi in front of him and took position beside Killer. "We came fully prepared to fight monsters, I was once a Shichibukai, so I have some idea as to how much power you geezers have! But if you think you can intimidate us then you are sadly mistaken."

Misir chuckled, "Well my first attack should have been aimed at you Law as you are the bigger traitor. But frankly I don't care anymore, much bigger fishes than you have betrayed us today, and I would have to go after them. If we the Gorosei ourselves don't get to it, I am afraid that they will lay waste to the marines. We can't let that happen. After all, "former marines took out the current World Government forces" won't be good headline for the news, so I got to finish you babies quickly and head ahead to deal with that blasted Garp and Sengoku!"

Killer: "You can talk all big, but even you won't be able to take them on alone, and there are other people fighting on our side too. Furthermore, you may be strong but don't think that we would go down that easily either." He swung his scythes and got into a fighting stance.

Kid started to pull all the metal in the vicinity except for the weapons of his allies. He even pulled a huge metal frame from a warship that was nearby.

Appo (from behind, while walking towards Misir): "I might not even be able to touch you if I act alone, but with this many of us here, I will be able to get a shot at you and then you would understand the true power of the Roar!"

Even Bege and Drake struggled into stance.

Drake: "This reminds me of the time when we fought Kaido, too bad we lost Urouge there!"

Bege: "Let's give it our all!"

Misir: "Hehahahahahahaha! You think that your little alliance that worked against Kaido would work against me? Seriously, I have to show you where you stand! Take this!" He charged at the group of Supernovas.

"Raaaaaaaaaaa!" Kid charged while forming two huge metallic hands, the rest followed suit.

Roda: "You think you are all high and mighty? I will put you to your place today you whore of a woman!" She stood defiantly in front of Boa Hancock.

Hancock: "Shut up! You will be judged for your impudence!" She did her look down pose.

Luffy: "Hancock, thanks for the food, I will go now, to kick those geezer's ass!" He ran off in the direction of the platform.

Hancock: "He thanked me! Could this mean that he is now giving in to my love?" She started to day dream!

Roda: "Pathetic pampered princess! Die!" She shot at Hancock again with her rifle.

Hancock: "How dare you do that when I am thinking about my beloved?" She jumped out of the bullets way. "Pistol kiss!"

Roda side stepped to avoid the attack and took up her rifle, "now Zilaki!" She shouted. Her rifle changed abruptly into a winged black creature, it had two wings and looked like a combination of a bat and a man. It was not only ugly, but also had a creepy aura around it.

Hancock: "What filthy spawn of hell is that?" She looked with disgust at the living rifle.

Roda: "How dare say such awful things to my beloved rifle Zikali! I fed him the Koumori Koumori no mi Model Baital to him; he is a Mythical Zoan user!" _***Note: Koumori is the Japanese word for bat that I found by Googling, if it's not correct; it's Google's fault, not mine! Also note: Baital are half man half bat creatures from Hindu folklore, they are also known as Vetala. They are identified mostly as spiritual beings that can possess corpses and then inhibit them, once they does that, they takes on a vampire like appearance (half man, half bat) and are impervious to general harm. They are fabled to feed upon corpses, kill children and drive people crazy by casting illusions involving riddles. Finally note: Zikali is the name of a character from the famous Allan Quatermain series by Sir Henry Rider Haggard, he was an infamous witch doctor and was a very uncanny person with supernatural powers; I am borrowing the name!***_

Hancock: "You are a sick demented brat that needs to be taught a lesson," she waved her hand and Salome came forward. "Prepare for your punishment!"

Roda: "I will let Zikali feast upon that body of yours once I kill you; he likes to eat the flesh of beautiful women!" She charged Hancock, Zikali followed suit, he looked eager to draw blood, his uncanny eyes were glittering and his fangs and nails were out it the open.

Hancock: "Like I will allow that creep to ever come near me! Subjugation Arrow!" She shot an at Zikali. The attack did hit the living rifle but it did not do anything. "Impossible!"

Roda: "Emamamamama! Did I forget to say that he is invulnerable?"

Hancock: "There is no such thing as invulnerability!" She aimed another arrow at Zikali and shot it, this time she imbued it with haki.

A barrel came out of Zikali's mouth and it fired a bullet that clashed with the arrow, destroying it.

Hancock: "Damn that thing! But seems like haki works, that why it countered."

Roda: "Yes haki can harm him, as it's his devil fruit's power that makes him resistant to damage, haki can overcome that but remember he is a rifle and not any rifle, but my rifle; he has been made to be extremely durable. And he is not the only opponent you are fighting here!" She got near Hancock and tried to kick her but Hancock blocked the kick with her own leg.

Hancock: "Perfume Femur!" She got on her hands and tried to kick Roda.

Roda: "Hate Stinger!" She pulled a similar move like Hancock but in a slanting manner.

Both the Shichibukai jumped back near their respective living weapons and stared each other with anger.

Shams Dook put his hands together with the palms being outward, "Rapid Build, Slithering Snake!" He shot out cement from his hand and crated a twisting snake like form of liquid cement around Kasim. He pulled on it to apply pressure on Kasim who was trapped inside.

Kasim expanded a wave of molten metal out of his own body to destroy the cement snake and came out of it unharmed. "Stop fooling around Dook! We both know what we are capable of, so let's not waste time with idiotic scuffle and get down to business. Dual Cannon!" He turned both his hands into metal cannons and fired at Dook.

Dook turned into cement and avoided the attack, "and after saying that you make a non haki attack at me! You know that our fruits won't work against each other!"

Kasim: "Fine then!" He charged at Dook, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shanks slashed at Blackbeard's throat who jumped back to avoid the attack.

Teach: "Core shocker!" He formed two quake punches in both hands and made a double handed hit at Shanks' chest but the red haired man side stepped and kicked him with haki in the chest.

Teach: "Zehahahahahahaha! You are as strong as ever! Dark Doom!" He sent a wave of darkness at Shanks while creating quakes from behind. The whole area started to shake from the attack.

Shanks cut through the dark wave with his haki imbued sabre and came at Teach at breakneck speed.

Benn Beckman dodged Shiliew's slash and slammed his rifle's butt in the former Warden's chin.

Shiliew stumbled back and wiped blood off his lips.

Beckman also retreated a few steps and then shot at Shiliew.

Shiliew managed to parry the bullet with his sword. It was not as easy though because Beckman put haki behind his bullet but Shiliew's own haki was strong enough. He sent a flying slash at Beckman which Beckman dodged. Shiliew charged with his nodachi drawn at side.

Yasopp and Van Auger were exchanging supersonic bullets and dodging them at an even faster rate, it was a spectacular sight.

Lucky Roo was fighting at melee with Vasco Shot.

The rest of the members of the respective crews were also trying to best each other with no side yielding to the other.

Marco tried to fly away from the nightmare that was chasing him.

Rudolph was right behind, chasing his victim; his form was bloodcurdling, yet elegant. His large wings flattered and his tail swashed in the air. "You cannot escape from me boy!" He held his cane in right hand, "witness my power! Shadows in Flame!" He shouted.

Suddenly two of the ships that belonged to the Revolutionary Army burst out into flame. Those were in the shadow of some other ships at the time Rudolph aimed his cane at their direction.

Rudolph: "You see, I can set all the shadows which are out there to fire, that includes your shadow too! There is no escape from me!"

Marco looked at him with horror, "what a terrible ability, he thought." He looked down at Jozu, who has gotten back to his feet; he flew down and landed beside him. "Looks like we chewed more than we could swallow partner; but it is do or die now. Let's fight till death."

Jozu: "Well I am not afraid of him!"

Suddenly Rudolph vanished from the view. Jozu looked around for him but Marco pulled Jozu and jumped away from where they were. Behind them was the shawdow of a giant that was trying to organize the broken ranks of the marines, Rudolph came out from that shadow.

"Handy huh? I can teleport using shadows, only at day time though! But your luck has run out, now I will set your shadows to fire!"

"If you are so obsessed with shadows then let me give you a hand, Master Rudolph, Kishishishishishishishishi." A voice squealed from behind. "I know who ordered Doflamingo to finish me off! It's payback time!"

Rudolph: "Huh! If it is not the clown of an ex-Shichibukai, Moraih! What do you think you can do against me? My abilities are not only based on shadows you know, and I even don't need my devil fruit to deal with the likes of you!"

Moriah: "Don't think that I am the same as before, I trained for the past four years to take revenge, I know I am not strong enough to fight you but I will make sure that you cannot dominate us with only shadow based abilities."

Rudolph: "Fool, prepare to meet your maker because I will unleash the very hell upon you!"

Mihawk looked with a rather serious and angry face at a certain man who was walking at a rather casual pace. "A false title! I can feel it. I was tricked, all these years I indulged on a false superiority. Curses!" He thought to himself, "well it can't be helped, now that I know it was all a lie, I will make that lie truth or die trying!" He unsheathed the Yuru from his back and stepped forward to the man.

Roshun: "So even you are betraying us Hawkeye? Is this because your friend Red Hair is here?"

Mihawk: "I just want to claim what is rightfully mine; the rest is of no concern to me! I challenge you to a swords duel!"

Roshun: "A swordsman of your level must have understood after I got into battle mood that who the superior one among us is."

Mihawk: "That is all the more reason why I have to do this, as a man I have some pride and I will protect it with my life." He remembered the time when he defeated Zoro with the Kogatana, "now I realize how he must have felt at that time." He thought to himself.

Roshun: "Very well then!" He drew his blade; it was a Saijo O Wazamono grade sword, Meito Tishar.

Mihawk: "For honour and pride!" He charged.

Sanji blocked a flying slash from Shiki and jumped forward, "Spicy Banquet!" He kicked Shiki seven times from all direction and sent him upward with the last hit to the chin, and then rapidly came from above and hit the wheel at Shiki's head with his heel and slammed him to the ground.

Shiki struggled to get up. "You brat, how dare you hit my wheel! You will pay!" He pulled up a wave of rubbles from the ground and made a huge sphere from it. "Bombard Meteor!" He dropped the humongous object at Sanji.

**Inside Pluton**:

Feliks: "It will take 15 more minutes to reach the fully functional level; then it's time for the destruction of the World Government once and for all."

**Inside Uranus:**

Munshi: "It will take 17 more minutes to reach full power; then it's time to erase this rebellion from the face of Earth."

**Somewhere near Bay One:**

"How long will it take to reach there?" A grumpy voice asked impatiently.

"He is saying its more 16 minutes Jinbe-sama!" A sweet female voice answered.

**Back on the war zone:**

Tashigi charged at Zoro, she made a grim face and bit her lips but she was unwavering. She pulled her blade up and was about to slash.

Zoro suddenly sheathed his sword and stood with arms wide open just like he stood when Mihawk defeated him and told him to cut him down, "Go ahead, have it your way, I am tired of this game of chase! Cut me down if you want to!"

Tashigi hesitated for a moment, "you are the most egotistical, self-centred, annoying man I have ever seen in my life!" She screamed and slashed!

A Sea Stone tipped jute came out of nowhere and hit the blade in the middle; deviating it from its path. "Oi Tashigi, what did I tell you, before I left? Are you forgetting that our real enemy is the World Government?"

Tashigi: "Smoker-san…!"

Smoker: "Looks like I managed to pay you back for Arabasta Roronoa Zoro, you saved my ass back then even though I did not ask for it, finally after four long years; we are even."

Zoro: "I would not say so, not that I care whether I saved you or not, but look at her sword."

Smoker did what Zoro told him and found out that the sword was held at reverse. He looked up at Tashigi and saw that she was crying. "Oi stop it now, you foolish girl! Let's get going." He started to walk towards the heated centre of the war.

"Yes sir!" Tashigi saluted and started to walk behind him turning her face away from Zoro.

Zoro: "Oi show me the way out of here!"

Vista stepped back yet again and blocked an attack from Coby. He was almost out of breath.

A tall man suddenly landed between them and stopped Helmeppo from further attacking Vista. "Stop it you two, it's time to switch sides! Although I would have preferred to take nap but that can wait."

"Aokiji-san!" Coby exclaimed.

"Don't call me that, my name is Kuzan. I don't want to use an epithet given by that rotten World Government." Aokiji replied. "Remember what I told you before I left Coby? That time has come." He looked at Vista, "as for you Vista, we are no longer enemies and I think your friends are in grave danger." He point at the direction where Marco, Jozu and Moriah were facing off against Rudolph, "they sure could use your help. Coby, Helmeppo, you should also assist him, be very careful, the opponent is beyond anything you have ever experienced. Now go!"

"Understood sir!" The young warrior duo saluted their former superior.

_End of part eleven! Sorry for the late update. I had exams and other stuff which got in the way. I am not sure when I can write the next part but I will try to make it quick. Next time, the ancient weapon will get into the scene and there might be a flashback, haven't decided yet, so you will have to wait. Once again, excuse spelling/grammar and please review if you have liked the chapter. Thank you for being with me. ~~~~_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Twelve: A visit to the past!**

Pluton was almost ready for the go, the problem with both Pluton and Uranus was, that these two were actual weapons unlike Poseidon. And these weapons use technology which is not easy to handle. As fabled, their destructive forces are unparalleled, and to make matters even worse, they can act as double edged swords. That's why neither party wanted to use them.

Dragon only decided to bring Pluton forward after he realized that he cannot beat Kong anytime soon, their fight has basically reached a stalemate like many other battles that were taking place all over the area. Dragon had at least some idea about the strength of the Gorosei, and thus he wanted to end his battle with Kong and go take on at least one Gorosei member himself. However after fighting at full strength for nearly four hours neither of them gave even an inch and therefore he had to call for desperate measures.

The Gorosei, on the other hand knew how much destruction these weapons actually are capable of doing, more than anyone else and thus did not want to use Uranus but when they realized that Dragon actually had Pluton on his side, they were forced to take action.

Jesap stood on the elevated platform; he was the only Gorosei who was still out of battle. Jesap, also known as the Brain of the World, who is said to be the greatest strategist that ever lived looked with somewhat saddened eye at the enormous shadow of Pluton, "this is the first time I am seeing it after that day," he thought to himself, "good thing that we have Uranus to counter it, or else even we, the Gorosei, would have had trouble with it!" He sighed, "This battle is turning out to be almost as big as that time!"

**On the control room inside Pluton:**

Feliks (thinking to himself): "We, the Revolutionary Army have this in possession for 25 years now, it was under Dragon's possession long before the actual forces were formed, Dragon said that Gold Roger gave him its location before turning himself in and he went directly to where it was right after the execution of Roger was over. Roger also had told him how it works and as I am good at handling machines I was entrusted to its maintenance by Dragon 14 years ago. However we only theoretically know how it works… Three more minutes to go, and then it is time to test it in real battle!"

**Inside Uranus:**

Munshi sat behind the controls, he was a tall man with a pronounced appearance. He was the Joint Chief of Cipher Pols and also Kong's personal advisor. He looked at a sheet of paper with some instructions written on it. "I hope it would actually work, who knows when it has last been used, 5 more minutes to go," he took out a pocket watch and looked at it.

**Near Bay One:**

Some activity was taking place underwater, veteran warriors like marine Admirals or experienced pirates would have felt it if the atmosphere was calm, but in midst of the hellish war no one actually paid much attention to that particular direction.

Jinbe: "I am going on ahead to scout; you stay careful Shirahoshi –hime!"

Shirahoshi: "Don't worry about me Jinbe-sama, "they" will protect me!"

**In the War Zone:**

Rudolph looked at all the people that have gathered around him. "Huh, this seems interesting, but like I said, I will unleash hell, it's been long since I had done it; so you are up for a real good show, the show of your demise youngsters!"

He stood with his legs separated and his arms folded under his chest. His eyes were sparkling red and glaring at his enemies. After he landed from flight he wrapped his tail around his waist but now he unwrapped and drove its tip into the ground. Suddenly there was an eerie feeling in the air. The colour of the ground started to change.

Shanks was coming at Blackbeard with a stab attack from above, but he suddenly froze in mid-air. He seemed extremely troubled all of a sudden. There was a blank look on his eyes.

Teach, who would have probably been nailed by the attack got quite surprised when he saw Shanks to land abruptly and to look at the ground with a horrific look.

Teach: "You are wide open Akagami! You think you have time to doze off while fighting against me? Die!" He came at Shanks with a quake punch.

At the last moment, Shanks came back to his senses and somehow dodged the attack by a hairs breadth; but he did not try to counter, he still looked at the ground and then suddenly shifted his gaze to the place where Rudolph stood, his eyes flashed, as if he remembered something terrible…..

1234567890 ***

A little boat reached near a shore of an island, the landscape was beautiful. Some huts could be seen about half a mile off from the shore; and a road that leads deep into the land was also visible. A marine Captain was oaring the boat, there was another man on the boat who was heavily wounded, he wore a blood stained uniform that had a nasty looking gash at the shoulder and bloody bandages could be seen through the torn part. His insignia was indicating that he was a Commodore.

The Captain: "This is the island that was our target, right sir?" He asked the wounded man.

The Commodore: "Yes it is, but now we have to use a den den mushi from here, I hope they have one." He struggled to get up. The Captain came to his aid and he managed to get to the shore.

**About two hours later**:

The duo could be seen in the small local marine base that was stationed in the island.

On the other side (at Marineford): "This is Vice Sengoku from the Head Quarters."

The Commodore: "I am Commodere Tiburon, marine code G-345928. I am a protégé of Vice Admiral Brekzan and was serving at the Buster Call at Gingroma Island, in West Blue."

Sengoku: Why are you using this line? And why has Brekzan not reported about how the Buster Call went? You are 9 hours past the original answering time. Did anything happen?"

Tiburon: "Not just anything Vice Admiral-san, I am afraid to say that we have failed in our mission and all of our 10 warships were sunk. I don't know if anyone else survived but I have seen Vice Admiral Hison being killed before I myself got severely wounded and fell to the sea. My subordinate Captain Kinkini rescued me but he too is unsure about the fate of the others, however he saw that Vice Admiral Fernand was thrown overboard and as we know that he is a devil fruit user, he probably had died as well." He paused to get a breather.

Sengoku: "What in the name of…! How the hell this could have happened? Who did this? Who could have possibly matched the might of a Buster Call?" He shouted in the den den mushi.

Tiburon: "I don't know for sure but it was some pirate crew and they are not human, each of them were insanely powerful monsters, Vice Admiral-san, yes monsters!"

Sengoku: "I can see that myself, although we did appoint only the newly promoted officers to this mission but it was still a Buster Call, there were five Vice Admirals, 10 warships! Who can possibly do it?" He greeted his teeth.

"I know who did this! It has to be them, only that crew is strong enough to pull this off, but the question is why? Why did they do it?" Another officer who was present in the room and heard the conversation, shouted and punched the desk in front him, shattering it in the process, "Damn that Roger, I thought he was still in the New World!"

Sengoku: "Calm Down Garp! We don't know for sure if it is him or not!"

Garp: "You may not be sure Sengoku but I know full well who did it, do you honestly think that someone other than him can pull a stunt like this?"

"Ihihihihihihihihihihihi! He is right Sengoku, I told Leckob-san that leaving it to newbies won't be a good idea. After all, even though they were Vice Admirals none of them could even use haki. I said that a Buster Called should be led by experienced people who are candidates for the Admiral position but he did not listen to me, now see what happened." Thaduri declared in his usual sadistic tone.

Garp: "You don't sound like you are feeling sorry for them; in fact you sound almost happy!"

Suddenly two other officers rushed into the room.

"Garp, Sengoku, Thaduri, what did I just hear?" One of them barked. He was none other than Kong; he wore the insignia of an Admiral. Beside them was a large man with a square face who wore the same insignia as Kong, his name was Leckob, he was much older than Kong and looked a bit senile.

Sengoku: "I am afraid you have heard the truth Kong-san!" He then explained the report he just received.

**Three hours later, in Mariejois: **

Leckob and Kong were standing in front of the Gorosei.

Roshun looked at Leckob, "frankly speaking, we are disappointed in you! This Buster Call was your idea, and we took it as a trail, if you succeed at recovering "THAT" then we would have promoted you to the now empty post of Fleet Admiral. As you know the former Fleet Admiral has gotten too old and cannot continue as a regular member anymore, we moved him to the Guardian class, you would have normally been the one to replace him but you have failed us terribly. So we decided to sack you. This is a huge blow to us and it happened because you acted like an irresponsible fool. So get out now, you are dismissed!

Leckob: "Please reconsider Master Roshun, I was given the word of my promotion by my superior and this accident has nothing to do with it!"

Jesap: "First of all, it was not an accident but a result of your negligence and incompetence. Furthermore, we don't care what your superior the Commander in Chief might have said to you, as you know we are his superiors so in front of our decisions, his are over ruled, the fact that we did not even call him here should have made you understand that it is out of his hand now. He can no longer fend for his incompetent protégé! Now get lost!"

Leckob walked away like a defeated man.

Bagle: "Now Kong, as of today, you are the new Fleet Admiral of the marines. By Leckob's removal and your ascension, we now have two vacancies for the position of Admiral, here are two appointments, you decide whom to promote but choose wisely."

Kong: "Understood Sir!"

Misir: "Another thing, we have realized that the quality of the marines must be raised, therefore as of today one must first attain the mastery of at least one type of haki to attain a rank Vice Admiral, put that in the rule book."

Kong: "Will do Sir!"

Jesap: "Finally, you won't have to worry about "THAT" anymore, we will deal with it personally, as we can see the marines have sunk to a terrible shape, it's up to you now to pull them up, concentrate on it and you shall be rewarded. Remember what we do is for the sake of justice! Now you can leave."

**Four days later, somewhere in the island where the two marines landed:**

"Was it really necessary to go that far?" A stylish looking man who carried a double edged sword, asked. He was sitting under a tree and drinking sake from a bottle.

"Yeah, I hate to agree with him but it is true that you took things too far once again, we could have just scared them away by sinking one or two of their ships and humiliating their leader." A clean shaved man with sharp facial structure and a muscular body commented. He was reclining against a boulder and had his legs crossed one over the other, a large battle axe was resting horizontally over his knees.

"I did it for your sake Gaban; they insulted you big time saying you are an honor-less thief. I cannot stand anyone insulting my crew and you know it." A man who wore a red captain's-cloak and had a long black mustache said in an impatient tone. He was pacing back and forth with hands held behind his back.

"I think it is good in one way, because now the marines would think twice before coming here again and that would delay them, hopefully by that time we will be able to locate "THAT" and remove it so that this place will not be in danger any longer." The first man spoke in a calm manner.

Scopper Gaban, the second mate of Roger Pirates looked at his companion with an annoying gaze, "you think I cannot figure that out Rayleigh? You better go rest and because it is lucky that you survived the battle, you fake swordsman from a forgotten land!"

Silvers Rayleigh looked visibly annoyed: "Someday I am going to tear that impudent tongue right out of your mouth, you excuse of a wood cutter!"

Gaban: "What did you say, you shipwrecked alcoholic weirdo? Want to fight?"

Rayleigh: "Watch your tongue, you overgrown buffoon with an axe who cannot even chop firewood! If you keep running you sorry ass mouth then I will have to knock some sense into you!"

"Hahahahaha! Now that we have rested let's go get that!" The man with the mustache shouted!

Gaban and Rayleigh together in unison: "Again you are making it seem like actually know where that is Roger! Remember, it could be anywhere in the whole island and we are in fact looking for it for 4 days now?"

Gol D. Roger, the future Pirate King, put a hand behind his head and grinned, "Know that I have eaten a lot of meat (a huge skeleton of some wild animal can be seen in the background) I can hear the voice better, this time I will locate it for sure, let's go!"

Gaban: "Yeah right, you said that 5 times already and still no avail!"

Rayleigh: "We should wait for nightfall; we don't want to create a commotion again in this peaceful little island."

**Three days before the above mentioned time, in Mariejios: **

The Gorosei were sitting in their hall room, an aid entered.

Aid: "Admiral… I mean former Admiral Leckob has requested for an opportunity to visit you Masters."

Jesap: "What does that fool want again?" He looked annoyed. "Okay send him, he better have something to say that would be worth our time."

The aid exited and after a few minutes Leckob entered.

Bagle: "What do you want again? Say quickly, we don't time have to waste on you."

Leckob: "I want one more chance to redeem myself, I have heard from Kong that you are going to take care of the issue for which the Buster Call was made by yourself, am I right Master Bagle?"

Misir: "Yes you heard that right but what does that has to do with you?"

Leckob: "I would request you to give me one more opportunity, you do not have to dirty your own hands for this; I will go and do it. I might have gotten a bit old but I still am Leckob, the Overseer of the High Seas! I will definitely bring "THAT" here safely."

Roshun: "You do understand how important "THAT" is, right? Now that we are suspecting about people being aware of it, we cannot let it stay where it were for centuries, so we wanted to bring it back and to avoid possible raids by pirates we ordered you to use extreme caution in the handling. Now what best course of to take was to send a convoy of a few strong people to bring it back safely and silently. But rather than doing so, you issued a modified Buster Call to go and bring it back in flashy manner. Your logic was that nobody would dare to attack a Buster Call Fleet, but that was proven wrong and you failed miserably. Not only were that mission unsuccessful but we have also lost huge amount of resources and soldiers all thanks to you." He paused and took a deep breath, "now you came again and are saying that you will do it yourself! I think you do not understand your position. If it was only up to me, I would have ordered court martial for you. Too bad that some of my peers are a bit on the merciful side!"

Misir: "Wait up Roshun, let him have one more chance!"

Roshun: "What are you talking about Misir? We cannot allow a half-wit like him to deal with this big an issue!"

Jesap: "Well normally we agreed on Rudolph and Bagle dealing with this right? But honestly, do you really think that two of the Gorosei actually needs to move for this? Then again, for one man alone it is indeed troublesome to go on a long journey, he would need someone as a vanguard. So how about you take him with you for support and get over with this thing, Rudolph?"

Misir: "I think that actually is a good idea, there indeed is no need for two member of the Gorosei to act, one is more than sufficient," He turned his gaze to Leckob, "consider yourself fortunate, we are giving you one more chance, go and assist Rudolph on his mission, if you can please him then we might consider about reinstating you."

Rudolph: "You heard him; my ship will set sail on the next tide; that is after two hours, be there and don't be late! This is your final chance to redeem yourself."

Leckob: "Thank you very much Masters! I will not fail you this time."

_Well end of part twelve. As you can see, my style of writing is a little bit different this time. I wanted to make this flashback shorter but later realized that it would hamper the overall plot if I did so. Also sorry about the lack of action in this part, I needed to build a good platform to launch. I promise that next time there will be more action. Next time, the flashback continues as Rudolph and his convoy comes face to face with Roger and his gang while attempting to retrieve "THAT". Once again, excuse the spelling and grammar issues and do review if you enjoyed the read. Thank you._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Thirteen: Facing the Summit of the World!**

"Can you hear it?" Gaban asked. He looked anxious; it was their sixth day of search and he had grown impatient, although his annoyance at the futility in the search was nothing compared to his Captain's. Only Rayleigh was still able to keep his cool.

"It is still too faint!" Roger stomped the ground in anger.

Rayleigh: "We have checked almost every possible place!"

Roger: "Only if the voice was a little louder!"

Gaban: "The only place left is that lake beyond that hill."

Roger: "Let's go there then."

**Near the shore:**

A ship docked on the shore, it was a weird looking ship, a yacht to be precise. It had been designed to be able to move at a very high speed. Unlike typical yachts, it had six canons, one in the front, one in the back, two on the portside and two on the starboard-side.

There were only two men onboard the ship.

Leckob: "We are here Master Rudolph!"

Rudolph came out of the cabin that he was staying at, "finally! It has been a very long time since I have been here!"

Leckob: "How long Sir?"

Rudolph: "Don't ask unnecessary questions!" He waved his cane, "I would have told you how long if you needed to know it!"

Leckob: "My apologies Master!"

Rudolph: "Hmp, let's get going!"

They jumped down from the ship and started walking in the direction in which lied a lake and then stood a hill.

**Somewhere inside the dense forest that covered the shores of the lake:**

A young boy was sitting on a branch of the tallest tree of the forest; he had a boken strapped to his back and was dressed in short trousers and a simple shirt.

He looked back to the direction where he was a while ago. "Something is wrong!" He thought to himself. "The marines are acting weird." Like every other day, in this moring he was trying out some sword moves with his boken in the field near the hill when out of the blue a few marines came and told him to get lost. He obeyed the order but became curious and tried to spy on the marines so he got into the forest and climbed this tree.

He had really good eyesight, so he could easily observe what they were doing. The marines were digging the field as if in search of something.

**In the field:**

Commodore Tiburon stood with a grumpy face, his wound on the shoulder was almost healed but his mind was clouded. He did not have the complete briefing of the mission while serving in the Buster Call. Now after it was thwarted, the Headquarters did not brief him about what he should do, they just told him to wait for further insturctions. However he did received a copy of the mission plans from his superior Vice Admiral Brekzan and he read it just for the sake of passing some time. From there he came to know that the Buster Call they were leading was in fact a modified Buster Call made to retrieve some artifact which was referred to as "THAT".

After hesitating for some time, he decided to try and retrieve "THAT" rather than just waiting. The problem was the map that was given to him in the copy of mission briefing got wet when he fell into the sea during the battle with Roger Pirates and the marks were blurred, so he could not pin point the location. He reached a general area where there was a forest, a lake and a field so he decided to check the field first. The local marines were helping him out, although they were not very willing but he had the authority over them as a Headquarter official. Of course, his subordinate Captain Kinkini was present there too.

**Near the lake:**

Roger: "It is getting louder, I can hear it!"

Rayleigh: "Finally there is some light in the dark!"

Gaban: "More like some shade under hot sun!"

Roger: "Hush it, let me concentrate!"

He went near the water and got down to his knees; he then closed his eyes and concentrated. After about 2 minutes he stood up and took a deep breath. "It is here, I can feel its presence. You two wait here, I will go down and get it. He took off his hat, coat, and weapons and dived into the water. Rayleigh and Gaban stood in the shore, anxiously waiting. About 3 minutes later, Roger's head came out of the water; he was grinning ear to ear. He swam to the shore and got out of water, in his right hand, he was holding a bizarre metallic object that was about as big a human fist. It was shiny and not uniform in shape and had a lot of strange markings curved in it.

Roger: "At last, we found it!" He started to put his dress on again.

Gaban: "The third piece, two more to go!"

"Does that mean you have already found two more? How is that even possible, no one but us knows that they exist! We suspected that the scholars of Ohara might have discovered something and therefore have decided to take this piece which was the easiest to attain into safe guarding but you are saying you have two other pieces?" An extremely angry voice shouted from behind them.

Rayleigh was the first to turn back and face the duo who stood by trees which grew around the lake. Rudolph was so angry and shocked that he was visibly shaking while Leckob stood with a clueless look on his face.

Gaban also turned back and noticed the pair, "where did you come from all of a sudden?" He stammered.

Rudolph: "First, you hand over that…" he pointed his cane at the object which Roger just brought out of water, "… and tell me where the other two are and how did you get to know about them?"

Roger who was buttoning his coat and therefore was not as quick to turn his gaze looked back, "Who do you think you are ordering around you geezer!" He barked.

Rudolph: "What in the name of… Jo…" He turned pale, but then he gasped and shifted his gaze to Roger's eyes, "that is why you looked familiar in the wanted poster; in person you resemble 'HIM' even more although 'HE' did not have an idiotic mustache like you do! Gol D. Roger, your luck has ran out, hand over that thing on your hand and tell me about the location where the other two are and I shall reduce your punishment." He said in a commanding tone.

Roger: "Now I recognize you, you are one of those Elder geezers who rule that corrupt World Government! You will reduce my punishment? You sound like you have captured me already. Listen up, I am a pirate and I am not going to hand this…" he held the object which was the subject of discussion up "…over to the likes of you, nor am I going to tell you anything."

Rudolph looked at Leckob, "I actually brought you here with me because I cannot swim as a devil fruit user and thus would not have been able to retrieve it from the water by myself, but now that we have ran into these vermin, you have gotten one more opportunity to prove yourself. Capture them! But make sure to keep at least one alive so that we can squeeze the required information out on due time. And make it quick!" He waved his cane impatiently.

Leckob, who was wearing a long marine cloak and a suit underneath, removed his cloak and took out two identical short blades from his pockets. He was acting pretty confident. He looked at the three men who were in front of him, they did look quite formidable and he had heard of their prowess before but as an Admiral he had confidence in himself. His blades were about one and a half feet in length, they matched the size of his large fists, they were designed with holes to put fingers in them and grab them with clenched fists. Overall they were actually knuckle dusters with a knife like edge.

Leckob: "So then, will you surrender peacefully or will you prefer to fight and getting killed in the process? I need only of you to stay alive. If you surrender, Master Rudolph will keep his word and reduce your punishment. Think about it, you have 10 seconds to decide." He declared cockily.

Roger: "Hahahahahaha! I am shaking in my boots; you people are going to get what you deserve and nothing more!" He reached to draw his sword.

Rayleigh: "I will do it Captain!" He stopped Roger and drew his own blade.

Leckob: "You asked for it!" He charged.

Rayleigh slashed at Leckob with his sword which Leckob blocked with his blades. He then tried to kick Rayleigh, it was a fearsome blow indeed but the Admiral had underestimated the person he was dealing with, the Vice Captain of the would be Pirate King dodged the attack and made a stabbing move which Leckob barely managed to avoid.

Leckob: "You imbecile! I am Leckob, the Overseer of the High Seas, feel my wrath! Guillotine Hook!" He made a semicircular motion with both his blades in an attempt to take Rayleigh's head off. The attack was imbued by haki to boost the power.

Rayleigh tilted his sword and used his own haki to block the attack, the clash created a shock wave that resounded all over the place.

Rayleigh: "Don't underestimate me, you might be an one high ranking marine but your kind is nothing new to me!" He kicked Leckob in the gut and sent him reeling backwards.

Leckob: "Impossible! How can he be so strong? He is just a pirate!"

Gaban: "Hah! Who are you calling just a pirate, don't you know he is also known as the Drug Queen!"

Rayleigh: "It's the Dark King, you horrible excuse of a wood cutter!"

Leckob: "How dare you mock at me? I don't care if you are the Drug Queen or the Dark King or the Jerk Ling or whatever; my position in the marines is at stake here! Raaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted. His muscles expanded rapidly and he grew larger. "Life Return!"

Rayleigh grabbed his sword with both his hands.

Leckob: "Soru!" He charged at breakneck speed at Rayliegh, "Tidal Jab!" He punched with his left first and the used the recoil and tensile force on his muscles form that punch to boost the power of the following punch that came from his right fist. It was so fast and powerful that air itself cracked under the attack.

Rayleigh managed to avoid the first attack but he was hit by the more lethal second blow, though he did put his haki on the defense but as the Admiral also was a master level haki user, it did not help much and he was thrown back. The blade on Leckob's fist augmented the damage, Rayleigh was hit on right side of his chest and a nasty gash formed there.

Leckob: "There's one down, two more to go!"

Gaban grabbed his axe, "why you!"

Rayleigh: "You thought that scratch would actually damage me! He charged at Leckob with his sword drawn back, ready to perform a strong attack."

Rudolph: "This is pathetic! The fool cannot even take care of three pesky pirates, it was a mistake to promote him to the rank of Admiral in the first place and it was a greater mistake to bring him here! Now I have to do it myself!" He pointed his cane at Gaban.

Roger: "Watchout!" He shouted trying to warn Gaban but it was too late.

Rudolph: "Shadow Flame-whip!" He chanted. Suddenly Gaban's shadow started to glow and then intense fire came out of it in the shape of a whip and blinded his body. He screamed in pain from the attack.

Roger: "You bastard! How dare you make a sneak attack on my Nakama!" He drew his pistol and shot a haki imbued bullet at Rudolph. But Rudolph was gone. He came out from behind, through Roger's own shadow and aimed a kick to the back of Roger's head.

In the last moment, Roger somehow dodged the blow and countered with a fist of his own which almost grazed the Gorosei.

Rudolph jumped back to avoid the punch. He looked astonished. "Such intense Kenbunshoku haki! You could see through even my attack! You really are related to 'HIM'!" He commented. "Looks like I can no longer take it easy!" He started to transform into his Akuma form.

Gaban, who got a little shaken up by the surprise attack of Rudolph, got back to fighting stance. "What the hell kind of ability is that?" He questioned, looking at the terrifying form in front of him. As strong as he was, he could not help feeling intimidated by the mere presence of Rudolph in the Akuma form.

Roger: "Stand back Gaban, this man is bad news, you cannot fight him." He drew his sword and glared at Rudolph. "I don't know from which pit of hell you came from, but I am sending you right back to your home!" He unleashed an immense wave of haoshoku haki as he spoke.

Rudolph: "Just like 'HIM' your mere presence is extremely powerful, it can match the fear that my form puts out. You are a very dangerous man. We did not consider the possibility of the true power of D. surviving through the ages but looks like we were mistaken, and you have also discovered the existence of those." He pointed to the object that Roger brought out of water and had now kept tied at his waist (he tied it after Rayleigh started to fight Leckob). "If left unchecked, in time you will become something that and even we will not be able to handle and just like "HIM", you will challenge the Summit of the World! So I am going to eliminate you right here and now." He swashed his tail and flapped his wings in manner to prepare himself for battle.

Roger: "I told you that I will not forgive you for trying to harm my Nakama, now come; let's see what you have got!"

_Well that is that! End of part thirteen, I honestly don't know how it is going as the plot seem to come instantly to my head nowadays, but I am trying to make it as much spicy as I can. Next time, Rudolph and Roger clash at full force and Rayleigh and Leckob continues their battle. What role will Gaban get? Also, who is the boy sitting on the tree and observing the marines who are on the field? Furthermore, what are these mystery objects that triggered all this actions and what secret lies within them? All of these and more, stay tuned for the next update (don't know when it will come out though, safe to say that not anytime soon). Like always, excuse spelling and grammar and do to share the love. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Fourteen: The battle that did not go down in history!**

Leckob looked at the man in front of him with disbelief in his eyes. He could not accept that a mere pirate who was not even the Captain of a crew could be this powerful. "You sure are tough; no one ever had managed to get up that easily after taking a direct blow from me!" He braced himself with his blades to block against Rayleigh's slash.

Rayleigh charged while holding his sword by his side, at the last moment he refrained from slashing as Leckob seemed ready for a counter, instead he side-stepped and shoved the handle of his sword into Leckob's belly. The attacked stunned the Admiral a bit and Rayleigh took advantage and kicked at Leckob's jaw, toppling the bigger man.

Rudolph looked at the situation and spat, "looks like I will have my hands full today."

Roger: "Brace yourself; you will pay for attacking my Nakama!"

Gaban: "Let me pay him back myself Captain!" He jumped with his axe aimed at Rudolph's throat.

"No Gaban!" Roger shouted, but it was too late. Gaban had already gotten close to Rudolph. His strong slash almost got to Rudolph's neck, but Rudolph moved his tail up and blocked at the handle of the axe to stop the attack.

Rudolph: "You are pretty strong yourself, but now I have to focus on the big fish!" He put up his feet which had three sharp talons and kicked Gaban in the chest with it. Gaban jumped back at the last moment, confident that he avoided the blow but suddenly he was hit from behind by a gore. At the last moment, he almost instinctively dodged the attack partially so that the horns missed him, but still the head-butt itself toppled him over.

Rudolph: "Your haki is pretty strong on its own right, considering you tried to avoid me! But it's the end of the line for you; Shadows in Flames!" He shouted.

Fire came out of Gaban's shadow and was about to engulf him but suddenly a huge ranged slash originated from Roger's sword that blew away the flame. "I told you to stay out of this fight Gaban. This man is bad news!"

Gaban got up, his torso was a little bruised but he looked okay.

Rudolph eyed both of them, "so what are you waiting for? Come at me? Or should I begin?" He swashed his tail.

Roger: "Gaban, see to it if Rayleigh needs any help. I will take care of this monster."

Rudolph: "Confident on your own strength huh? I will make sure you suffer!"

Gaban looked at Rayleigh's direction, he knew better than to meddle in a battle in which Roger was going all out. Rayleigh was doing pretty well by himself. He avoided yet another punch from Leckob and retaliated with a slash attempt.

Leckob blocked the slash but was pushed back quite a bit from the force behind the blow. Rayleigh did not cut him any slack, he pushed on with a stabbing attack that narrowly missed the mark but it still drew some blood.

Rayleigh: "You better not interfere in my business Gaban! Stay back."

Leckob: "You cocky bastard! Roar of the Deep!" He performed a twisting attack and made slash after slash with his bladed fists at Rayleigh's body.

Rayleigh tried to defend against the onslaught but was driven back from the sheer force behind it.

Gaban: "Looks like you really is going to need some help after all!" He lifted his axe, to send a ranged slashed at Leckob.

"Don't you dare!" Rayleigh shouted. "It's my fight and my fight only!"

Roger on the other side starred at Rudolph with an intense gaze. Both of them were so focused on each other that they did not even pay any heed to the colossal battle that was taking place not more than a hundred meters away.

Roger took the first move and rushed at Rudolph with his fist drawn back; he tried to punch Rudolph but just like before Rudolph was gone. He re-emerged out of the shadow of a tree nearby.

Roger: "Stand and fight, or are going to dodge me to death?"

Rudolph: "Huh, is that your way of trying to hide your own incompetence to hit me?"

Roger: "You try hiding this!" He jumped high up and soared like a missile at Rudolph.

Rudolph teleported again, but he was surprised to ram into Roger's elbow. "Impossible!" He shouted.

"Your little trick could be dealt by using enough speed!" Roger roared and drove his knee into Rudolph's face making blood to ooze out from the Gorosei member's nose.

"Damn you!" Rudolph moved his tail like a spear in an attempt to stab through Roger's torso but the would be Pirate King grabbed the large appendage with his right hand dragged Rudolph by it; he swirled his larger adversary and hurled him at a distance.

Rudolph soared in the sky but he got his bearing back at mid-flight. He flapped his wings and flew back at Roger at a breakneck speed. His fangs were exposed and his eyes were glowing furiously. "You impudent D.!" He formed a punch that caused huge shockwave and aimed it at Roger's head.

Roger unsheathed his blade and tried to cut off the incoming fist but Rudolph swashed his tail and grabbed Roger's arm with it to stop the slash at midway. The devastating punch hit Roger at the side of his head. The impact caused a shock that reverberated all over the island and sent Roger flying over; he fell on the ground creating a small crater.

Rudolph: "Good riddance!" He stood on the ground panting.

Gaban: "Roger!"

Rayleigh looked at the directing his Captains body flew at and lost his focus for an instant, and at that moment Leckob took advantage. He stepped forward and performed a finishing attack from above aiming at Rayleigh's forehead. "Ocean Divider!" He shouted.

The attack was vicious one indeed. Although it was a melee strike, it did create a cut in the air, it was done by both his fist-blades held in parallel as if they were one. He put all of his superior height advantage as well as his immense strength behind the blow, not to mention his haki that increased the potential damage.

It was a move that, if connected would have ended the battle instantly. It almost reached the target as Rayleigh was too concerned about Roger's condition to focus properly but thanks to his Kenbunshoku haki, he managed to realize his own danger at the last instant and with a final ditch attempt tried to dodge by jumping backwards.

He succeeded to avoid the blades, but was a bit too delayed to evade the effect that it caused in the wind by creating a ranged attack as well. It got to his right eye by a thin margin and made a gash over the eyelash that blurred his vision.

Leckob did not expect Rayleigh to get away from the main attack as he was confident on his own speed and lost his cool for a moment and that is what saved Rayleigh from further trouble. If Leckob took advantage of the already inflicted wound and the distraction caused by it, then he could probably have landed some consecutive blows but he just took too much time to get back into position after the earlier attack. Also the ground between the two had been shattered from Leckob's slash and created a small fisssure that had to be crossed by both of them to get into any more physicality.

All of these allowed Rayleigh to shake off the blood from his eye along with the sharp pain the wound was causing and to get back into a ready stance. He glared at his adversary with a determination to put a quick end to their battle as he was concerned about Roger.

Gaban looked determined to take on Rudolph, he knew that it was something beyond his limits from the looks of what happened to his Captain but he was a fearless man. He imbued his axe with strong busoshoku haki and rushed at Rudolph at a very high speed. Rudolph tried to dodge but Gaban made some absurd stepping while still charging that confused the Gorosei member.

"Interesting, I cannot trace his movements with my haki!" Rudolph thought to himself. He tried to figure what the deal was, he could only predict that Gaban was approaching him but he could not say how the axe wielder would make the next move. He got frustrated and a little confused. In his vast experience, he had never faced an enemy who could pull something like this off.

Suddenly Gaban's steps became steady again and he looked focused. He swung his axe diagonally. He was already so close that no ordinary opponent could have avoided the blow but Rudolph teleported to the shadow of a tree nearby to evade it.

He was still confused. He did not regard Gaban as much of a threat till now but this unusual approach of his made him wonder what the deal was.

Gaban on the other hand did not waste any time to chase at Rudolph once more. This time he approached even faster.

Rudolph prepared for a counter. He pulled his right arm back to perform a high power blow that would affect a big area, so that even if Gaban tried to dodge, he won't be able to escape it totally.

This time Gaban acted earlier than Rudolph thought he would. He stopped a few paces away from Rudoplh and suddenly threw his axe at Rudolph. Rudolph swatted off the axe with his left hand and tried to punch Gaban with his right but Gaban ducked under the blow before it reached full force. He tackled Rudolph by the legs and slammed him to the ground with tremendous strength. He attempted to punch the monster in the face and succeeded in connecting two blows, but then suddenly Rudolph's tail grabbed him by the throat from behind.

Gaban grabbed his axe that had landed nearby and tried to hack at the tail with it but Rodolph caught his hand and stopped him, he struggled his best but he could not remove the vice like grip from his throat. Rudolph took him up and literally hanged him with the tail by the neck. "You are a tricky one! I must admit, I have never expected you to switch off your brain to make my kenbunshoku haki useless; impressive! Too bad your opponent was me, a Gorosei, or else you would have certainly won! But now I am finishing you off for good. You people are too strong to roam free as pirates!" He positioned his head to gore Gaban with his horns.

"I told you that you will pay for hurting my nakama!" A very angry voice stated, Rudolph froze on his track and turned around to face a very stern looking Roger who stood with his sword drawn and aimed at Rudolph. His body was battered and bloodied from the earth shattering blow that he received from Rudolph but he looked as if he did not feel any pain.

Rudolph: "How on Earth could someone survive my full power attack?" He could not believe his own eyes. His grip on Gaban's neck loosened which allowed Gaban to slip out but he did not even notice it. All his focus was on the man in front of him.

Roger: "My turn! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He charged at Rudolph with an unmatched intensity.

Leckob undid the Life Return and shrunk back to the normal size. He figured that Rayleigh was attacking with all he had and decided to go all out to counter it. "High Tides in the Deep Sea!" He roared. He activated Life Return in his legs only and used the boost to jump up really high and then turn his body downwards, aiming at Rayleigh. It looked as if he was diving from a very high pull. He aimed both his blades at his adversary and activated Life Return in his arms, boosting the power behind his attack. He literally accelerated like a comet at Rayleigh, trying to impel him.

Rayleigh countered with an abrupt but high powered and superbly dexterous upward stab of his own, while slanting his body to avoid the lethal strike from Leckob.

The two attacks collided and a resounding shockwave spread throughout the area. The power struggle ended abruptly after a brief but intense clash.

The marines under Tiburon's command were approaching the place to check out what exactly was happening. They were a bit far off to feel the earlier shock waves at full glory but this time their luck ran out and they witnessed a scene like never before.

In front them, the candidate for the position of the Fleet Admiral (as they knew) Leckob – The Overseer of the High Seas was leaning against the body of a pirate, both of his famous twin fist blades were shattered and the double edged sword of the pirate had pierced his throat right through the middle.

Rayleigh took a step back and pulled his sword out. He had no other choice the only weak point he could find in Leckob's approach was where he drove his sword through – the throat; right behind the twin blades, he shattered them both in the process.

The audience did have the chance to digest the scene as they watched in horror at an eerie demonic form that seemed more horrific than the creatures of worst nightmares battling an even more intimidating humanoid.

Both Rudolph and Roger were not even a bit aware of what was happening in the surroundings. The stood in a place that was once near the forest but now turned into a crater because of what they were doing. Both of them did not give an inch to each other.

The much larger demonic form of Rudolph was having a little advantage in terms of power but Roger was making things up with intensity. For each blow that Rudolph would deal he would receive a pay back of at least two from the future Pirate King. He had since long disregarded the thought of using any tactics as the battle was now to intense to even attempt any trick. It was come down a match of ferocity and tenacity.

Roger was merciless and relentless. He did not allow the Gorosei member to even try to use his devil fruit powers. Slowly but steadily he was pushing his larger adversary back. His own body was battered and bruised from bearing all the punishment that Rudolph had inflicted on him but that was paled in comparison to what he did to Rudolph.

Everyone that was watching the scene including Rayleigh and Gaban stood awestruck. With each exchange of blows between the two, the crater that had formed around them got bigger. The island itself was shaking from the impacts.

Rudolph could not believe what was happening to him. "I never expected him to be this strong." He thought; even his tough demonic skin was split open from Roger's onslaught and black blood was oozing out from all over his body.

Roger was not in any better shape but he did not seem to care. The stalemate of trading blows ended when suddenly after dealing a combination of three hard punches and a kick to Rudolph's torso, Roger jumped back and drew out his sword in an attempt to slash the Gorosei member's throat. However this time Rudolph used his wings and flew some distance away from Roger.

Rudolph: "You are way stronger than I ever thought you would have been. As a Gorosei, I cannot allow you to live any longer, especially since you are "HIS" descendant. It's nothing personal, I will unleash hell now!" He spread his leg and drove the tip of his tail into the ground, "Darkest Pits!" He uttered the two words in an ominous tone. Suddenly the whole area felt a bit different. The air itself seemed suffocating. The vegetation that was in the neighborhood started to rot away, the colour of the ground turned pitch black. The weaker marines started to faint and fall down as if they were under the effect of haoshoku haki.

Roger held his sword with both hands and looked at Rudolph with caution. "I don't know what you are planning but that will not save you, Government Monster!" He stated.

Rudolph: "Hahahahaha! You are the one that will not be saved! Everyone here is doomed and it begins with you!" He clapped his hands together! Pillars of Darkness!"

Out of the blue a black column came out from the ground and shot towards Roger at breakneck speed, as if to impale him. It was followed by several others from all sides and direction.

Roger started to walk towards where Rudolph was, it was a mystery as to how kept avoiding each and every pillar that was about to impale him.

Rudolph: "There is no fucking way! It simply is impossible!" He increased the power output, making even more pillars of dark energy to shower at Roger. His veins popped up from putting too much pressure. Now even the stronger marines fainted and even theirs bodies started to rot away. Only Tiburon was still conscious. Rayleigh and Gaban was clutching onto their weapons and staring with horror at the demonic scene. Roger however, was calm and certain. Somehow, someway he dodged every column that was about to hit him and reached near Rudolph. "End of the line, you tyrant of the Government!" He abruptly grabbed Rudolph by the throat. The moment his hand touched Rudolph, a black flame came out of Rudolph's body that engulfed both him and Roger. But still Roger did not let go. He lifted up the monstrosity with just one hand and slammed him head fist to the ground in front of him with a strength that exceeded all limits. A huge fissure formed starting at the place where Rudolph's head hit the ground and an Earth Quake reverberated all over the island.

Roger looked at his burnt hand and then at the body of Rudolph. It was still moving!

Rudolph was still conscious. He tried to get up but failed in the first attempt. He somehow drew out his cane that he had put to his back and struggled with it stand.

The whole landscape was changed. The marines were all dead, except for Tiburon, who was barely standing there with wide open eyes and foam coming out of his mouth. The bodies of the people as well as the vegetation had mostly rotten away.

Roger himself was having difficulty standing. His body was badly battered and burnt from the brawl he had and the fire that Rudolph produced.

Suddenly a footstep was heard. And then Tiburon's head flew away from his body, blood spurred out of the throat and then the headless torso fell over. Standing there near it was the person responsible; he sheathed his sword and looked at Rudolph's direction with disbelief in his eyes. "I cannot believe my eyes, I never thought anybody could best you in combat except our leader Rudolph, you are much stronger than even I am! How could some pirate have beaten you like this?" Rosun asked.

Gaban: "You bastard! How dare you kill a helpless innocent man in cold blood just like that? And where the hell did you appear from!"

Rayleigh: "Well Wodcutter, he seems much better than his comrade who killed hundreds of them needlessly!"

Rosun: "Actually, I came here to deliver the order about disposing off Leckob from leader to Rudolph but looks like that is already done!" He pointed his finger at the body of Leckob or what was left of it after the rotting phenomenon that occurred thanks to Rudolph's demonic powers. "However, looks like there are other problems to deal with, and huge ones!"

Suddenly the boy who was sitting on the top most branch of a tree in the forest a while back came out into the open. There was no forest left after Rudolph unleashed hell and the boy still had a look of disbelief in his face. He seemed a bit pale, however he was alive and well unlike the marines implying he was no ordinary kid. "You are that monster's partner? As if him ruining this side of the island was not enough!" He shouted. "Now you are here to completely annihilate the place! Listen up! I will never allow you to harm my hometown!" He unsheathed his boken from his back and took a stance. "Over my dead body!" He screamed, unleashing a wave of haoshoku haki.

Both the pirates and the Gorosei were shocked by the arrival of this strange kid and when his haki made its presence be known both parties were awestruck.

"So potent!" Rayleigh muttered.

"What have we here!" Roshun unsheathed his sword.

Both Rayleigh and Gaban clutched their weapons.

Rudolph: "Stop Rushon!" They are no ordinary pirates; I think you too can tell right?"

Roshun nodded.

Rudolph: "At the present condition, we cannot take them on, I cannot even move on my own, there is no other way; we have to retreat for now." He looked at Roger. "No one will know what happened here today; but the fact that I lost to you makes you the greatest threat to the World Government in the history. As this event will remain secret we won't increase your bounty but mark my words. We will hunt you down! There is no escape for you people, we the Gorosei will deal with you personally!"

Roshun approached Rudolph cautiously while keeping an eye on the pirates all the time and then helped him out of the crater. He had by then reverted back to his human form. "Let's get going!" Roshun said, he turned back to Roger's party "don't think it's over pirate scum." He stated in a threatening tone.

He helped Rudolph to walk and started moving to the direction where his ship was; it was not nearby and they soon vanished behind the now barren platue.

Roger sat down after they left, he could barely stay standing anymore. Rayleigh's injuries were not so severe although both the wounds he received were deep, they did not wear him out that much and Gaban was mostly unharmed.

Roger: "Hey kid, come here!" He called the fearless lad who stepped up to face Roshun.

The boy approached.

Roger: "Rayleigh is "THAT" safe?"

Rayleigh: "Yes, it is indestructible so nothing happened to it."

Roger: "We too should get going then, but first give me my hat!"

Gaban threw the Straw-hat at Roger which he caught.

Roger: "Hey kid, you take this, I treasure this hat but after seeing your courage today, I think giving it to you is the right choice. Also it would really suit that red hair of yours!"

The Boy: "I have a request!"

Roger: "What is it?"

The Boy: "Please take me to the sea with you! I want to become a strong pirate just like you people are!"

Roger paused for a while and looked at Rayleigh.

Rayleigh: "We can use an apprentice after all!"

Gaban: "Yes we were in fact thinking about getting one."

Roger: "Okay kid, you are in! What are you called?"

"Shanks!" The boy replied.

_End of part fourteen. Sorry for the delay people, I am pretty busy with my personal life and also am focusing on a story of my own. However I will still update this series, I know it is getting a bit idiotic and out of hand but still I will finish it, one way or the other. I cannot say when the next part will be out but it will be within the next month (hopefully). Next time, we return to the present and continue with the war. A lot of action will be there, that I can guarantee. The series will hopefully end within the next 6/7 chapters. Stay tuned! Once again excuse the spelling and grammatical errors as you all know that I am not a native English speaker. Please comment and if you have liked this story share the love by pressing the review button, thank you._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it; I am awed at the genius of Eiichiro Oda and am eternally grateful to him for creating this masterpiece.**

**Part Fifteen: Revenge is to Sweet as Nightmare is to Bitter!**

**In the place where the World Nobles were staying:**

Vice Admiral Tsuru was sitting with her hands resting on the table in front of her. She felt yet again how old she had grown. In fact after the War at Marineford against Whitebeard, four years ago, she realized that she cannot possible handle being in a battle field anymore. Her body has grown too senile for that kind of stuff. She was still supposed to be a part of the current War as a strategist but as Jesap of the Gorosei himself is there, she was given the charge of defending the World Nobles. Unlike that time with Whitebeard, this war carried much more weight and the Nobles were clearly in danger this time, thus her duty was to protect them at any cost. She had been given the word from the Gorosei that she is allowed to retire and spend her last days in peace after this final assignment.

"The war must have gotten pretty hectic," she thought. Even this far away in another island, she could feel some shock wave like phenomenon once in a while.

The Tenryubito were all silent and scared, there normal moods of tantrums were gone as even they understood that if by any chance this war was lost then they would be in a hell lot of trouble.

The whole place was heavily guarded. The 10000 strong marines and the Vice Admirals overseeing them were more than capable of stopping any unwanted interference from any group, still they were afraid.

Outside of the mansion, the horse riding party stopped. The man in the top hat spoke, "I do believe that we are wasting our time here, we should rather get to the place we need to by using his powers."

The leader pouted, "well I was hoping that we would receive some word from the warzone by now, but I guess they are having their hands full over there. Well from what Dragon-san told me about the strength of the Gorosei, I did expect something like this to take place."

"Well that indeed was informative but I think it does not concern our current topic of discussion" The man in the top hat tried not to change the subject.

Another man approached them from behind; he was a young man of average size but had a very athletic body type. "We share a common goal to some extent and that is only reason we are following you. With our current level of strength we would not have been able to get our hands on that sick bastard alone and therefore we asked your help. However I believe our deal is mutual? I mean the six of us did strengthen your team to the level that you can actually attempt this mission right? But now that the time has come you are just loafing off? Maybe you lack the vigor that we have?" He spoke in a cold voice.

The leader turned his gaze to the man, "what would a guy like you know about vigor?" He whispered, "do you really think you want your revenge more than I want mine?"

"Look mister, I don't know about you or what your deal is, but we suffered a hell lot because of that bastard's betrayal, so we have a right to get pissed at him!"

"That is enough Kaku," the man in the top hat signaled his subordinate to stop.

"But Lucci…!" Kaku tried to argue.

"I said that is enough!" He turned to the leader. "I apologize Mr. Sabo, do proceed with the battle plan you have." Rob Lucci said in a very formal manner.

**Back in the war zone:**

One was teal green in color, the other was crimson red. They looked like two thin lines that cut through the air itself; and then they met each other. Both of them came from opposite directions and struggled against one another for a split second. They suddenly caused a sonic boom that reverberated through the whole area. Even though a huge shock was nothing new on this day in this particular location, there was something unusual about it. The two lines split into thousands or rather millions of smaller shards and literally rained all over the expanse.

Everyone in the vicinity, even though they were already on the very edge of their respective nerves from the prolonging war at hand, turned and looked around for the cause.

What they saw was a bit disappointing at the initial gaze. In fact, among the numerous monstrous beings present, the source of this particular incident was not that flashy to look at. Two rather humanly sized individuals were standing about a hundred meters apart from each other. Both were clutching their respective weapons. But that was all, nothing fancy, or at least that is what it seemed at the first glance.

However, no one was surprised after they recognized who those two men were. Indeed it was nothing of revelation that it was a spectacular display. One of the two warriors was none other than the Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk, the man who held the title of the greatest swordsman in the world. He was holding his legendary sword, Kokto Yuru with both his hands and stood in an extremely focused manner. Just his mere presence was so eerie, that even veteran and powerful warriors were having goose bumps by merely looking at him.

The other man was Roshun, one of the Gorosei. He stood in a much more casual manner if compared to Mihawk that is. However, his sword, Meito Tishar was also being held in a stance that testified for his readiness to battle.

Mihawk made his next move; he sent a ranged slash attack once more, targeting the place where Roshun was. Then he abruptly closed in the distance between them while camouflaging himself behind his slash and attempted to stab Roshun at close range.

Roshun did not even try the dodge the immensely powerful attack aimed at him, Just like the time before, he created an attack of his own to counter, this time it was combination of two slashes that looked like a cross which confronted Mihawk's slash.

The stabbing attack that Mihawk made was also blocked a in a very unusual manner. Roshun side stepped and put the bottom edge of the hilt of his sword right at the tip of Yuro to stop the technique.

Mihawk looked with disbelief at Roshun, he never imagined that his attack would have been stopped in this manner. He jumped back and then tried to hack at Roshun again, and then again and then again, but every time his blows were countered. "Is it haki?" He thought to himself. That could not possibly be the case. His own haki was far too potent to be toyed with like that.

"You are right!" Roshun broke the silence of words between the two of them, "my haki is not that much more advance than yours, but you lack one thing Hawkeye, experience!" Suddenly he shifted his stance from defensive to offensive and lashed at Mihawk aiming the tip of his sword at the younger man's throat.

Beherim chuckled at his very deep tone which sounded even more absurd as he was in hybrid state. He had managed to coil his trunk around Garp's body. "This is the end of your line, fallen hero!" He bellowed, I always knew that a D. would never be able to stay loyal to the government. He tightened his grip. Garp writhed in pain. The sheer brute force from Beherim's humongous body was indeed formidable.

Beherim: "Any last wish before you die? At least we were once comrade in arms, so I will be that much kind to you." He said in a sadistic voice.

Garp: "My last wish before my death would be to break my current record of eating crackers in a row!" He said in nonchalant voice.

Beherim: "Stop your bullshitting you bastard, all my life I was denied of my rightful respect and positions because you existed. While people of my level rose to the ranks of Admirals, I was sent only to guard a prison, and you were the one responsible. Since you were on the one just ahead of me in the ranks and you did not take promotions I was also left behind! You ruined my career to feed your ego." He squeezed even harder.

"Fatch!" A bubble burst in front of Garp's nose. "Ah that was a nice nap!" He fidgeted a little to get comfortable.

Garp: "You are claiming that I was the reason that you were not given an elite navy rank?" He flexed his muscles.

Beherim looked with disbelief as his vice like grip of the trunk was stretched open rather easily. He tried to put all his strength, haki and concentration into the effort to hold Garp contained as he knew that if Garp managed to come out it would mean trouble. In fact he was pretty amazed when he managed to capture Garp the first time right after he transformed.

Garp: "Well if what you say was true, then no one would have been promoted including, Sengoku, Thaduri, Kasim, Z, Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru or the other new generation Admirals." He pulled himself out of the grip. "You see both you and me are all about brawn and slow in the head, yet I was offered higher ranks but you weren't. Do you know why? Because you lack something very important to be a true warrior Beherim, it is called Conviction. Now it's time for you to retire permanently. Fist of Doom!" He bulked up his right arm and jumped up in the air; then he punched at Beherim's belly. The hit was nothing extraordinary in the first glance but then wave after wave of the continuously increasing impact generated from the place _***like Kugi punch from Toriko***_

Beherim writhed in pain; he could not even defend himself against the former Hero of the marines. Garp charged ahead and grabbed his trunk and lifted up his huge body in the air, he circled the gigantic behemoth over his head and threw the body directing it to the plaza from where middle ranked marine officers were giving orders to their subordinates.

The scene looked like bondage, a very beautiful woman was lying on the ground - face first, an uncanny looking black creature was behind her frame baring its fangs, about to bite into her flesh. Yes, the prone figure was none other than Boa Hancock, the one and only Pirate Empress acclaimed as the most beautiful woman in the world. She was beaten badly all over her body. Her shapely and slender frame showed blisters and blemishes of what appeared to be a hard fought battle. Her already brief attire was torn and tattered and her all time companion snake bow Salome was nowhere to be seen.

"Take your time Zikali, make sure that the bitch regrets that she was even born!" Another extremely gorgeous woman hissed. She was not in a very good condition herself. Her clothing was also in shreds and her hair was disheveled, she stood a few feet away from Hancock and was panting heavily. Apparently Roda managed to defeat the woman she hated the most after a hard fought battle.

The marines who were nearby looked at the scene with horror, "we have never seen anything like this!" They whispered among themselves. "Hancock had her beat, only if it wasn't for that monstrosity!" They pointed at Zikali.

"Why are you acting as if you are sad?" A Commodore who was commanding them asked, "Hancock betrayed us, she deserves to die a painful death… But she is so beautiful!" He stammered.

Roda turned her gaze at him; her acute hearing brought what he said to her ear "Still you are drooling for that bitch?" He screamed, "Is she the only one who has beauty? Am I not as beautiful as she is?" Her lovely face was disfigured from extreme hatred, "Look what Zikali does to her. I will be the only most beautiful woman in the world!" She shouted.

The soldiers shuddered, even though Roda did not lack any charm that Hancock possessed, the shear amount of hate and jealousy that was oozing out of her gave her an uncanny aura which made her appear somewhat repulsive.

Hancock's body writhed in the ground, she was still conscious. She tried to get up as she knew quite well how much of jeopardy she was in. She never could have thought that a rifle that had eaten a Devil Fruit could be so dangerous.

She and Roda were evenly matched with similar styles of fighting. However the weapon with a sinister mind of its own acted as the deciding factor in the battle, and now it was coming for her blood. She desperately tried to move and get up from her vulnerable position. However, her body betrayed her commands. "Luffy, forgive me," she murmured and closed her eyes, hoping against hope that she would get a quick death, knowing full well that the ghoulish creature won't grant that wish.

Zikali flung at Hancock from behind in his bat form and attempted to bite on her shoulder but suddenly a snake jumped into the view, it was covered in blood and it had numerous bullet wounds all over its body but for the life of its mistress Salome somehow managed to move just in the nick of time. It wrapped itself around Zikali and squeezed tight, delaying the inevitable.

"That worthless snake!" Roda shouted furiously. "What will it take to get rid of it?!" She took out a dagger from the side of her boot, "I will cut its head off!"

The hand she was using to brandish her weapon was suddenly caught by two feminine but strong hands. "Beauty is not only the outside appearance; often the inner beauty is more important." A calm and cold voice stated.

Roda flinched in pain as her hand was twisted, the dagger dropped to the ground. She looked with horror as somehow the bolt came out of Zikali's body rendering it lifeless and returning its form to that of a riffle again.

"When you feed a Devil Fruit to an object make sure not to choose a contraption as the host, they are easily disposable!" The same voice from before commented.

Roda turned around to gaze upon a woman who could arguably also be a contender for the title of the most beautiful woman in the world. Standing with her arms crossed under her ample bosom was none other than the morbid archeologist of the Strawhat Pirates – Nico Robin.

**In the fortress where the Tenryubito took shelter:**

Saint Jalmack shivered without any apparent reason; he was in between a chat with a commoner, well not just any commoner of course but a commoner nonetheless. The fellow's name was Spandam and he was a government official of high enough rank to sit down and chat with a Tenryubito.

"What is the matter your Excellency?" Spandam asked, concerned at the sudden change in Jalmack's attitude.

"For some reason I am feeling a bit insecure," Jalmack shrugged, "say, are you certain that those Hooligans who are fighting against the Government won't be able to come here?"

Spandam: "Rest assured your Excellency, I am sure that our forces are almost done with them by now."

Jalmack did not seem very pleased. Out of his numerous misdeeds one in particular was vivid in his mind for some unknown reason. An incident from many years in the past when he sunk a boat of a teenager in East Blue; he did not know why this particular thought had returned after so long but he was at unease.

Spandam himself suddenly felt unsafe, even though he knew how well the fortress was guarded, he suddenly remembered that fame his former subordinates had as assassinations. A shiver ran down his spine when the memory of a certain den den mushi call came back.

"You see mister Lucci, like I said before as the leader of this operation I would request you and your bunch to refrain from unnecessary manslaughter." Sabo spoke in a low tone, "however, I do not consider Tenryubito and some other government dogs as 'man'!"

Lucci: "I understand, so do you think it's time for our revenge?"

Sabo: "Yes, revenge is a dish best served cold so let's make their well-deserved nightmare a reality!"

_End of chapter fifteen. Sorry for the late update and substandard quality of writing. I was very disturbed in the past few weeks with personal stuff. Also I am mostly focusing on my own work so I do not have enough time for this fan fiction anymore. I will still finish it tough. Next time (don't know when I would publish) the other individual battles continues and more of the Gorosei gets into personal confrontation. Would probably go on with Rudolf's part not sure though. As always, grammar/spelling/punctuation errors may exist. I appreciate constructive criticism. Looking forward to receive reviews, thank you._


End file.
